La promesa de los amantes
by saoricl
Summary: Una gema ancestral, la promesa de un amor y poderes fantásticos, mezclados con los turbios deseos de un ser macabro
1. Chapter 1

PREAMBULO "LA PROFESIA DE LOS AMANTES"

PREAMBULO "LA PROFESIA DE LOS AMANTES"

Antes de la era de los Dinosaurios en los inicios del mundo, en donde solo había un continente..., la civilización no era como la conocemos, al contrario de lo que se cree era una civilización muy compleja a piel con todos sus sentidos y elementos capas de manipularlos a su antojo y comunicarse con los animales y sus bestias, toda esta armonía provenía de una extraña gema la que adoraban y atesoraban…Cuenta la leyenda, que la armonía de la tierra y la vida se encontraba en dicha gema, manifestándose en ella todo el poder y color de la tierra y la verde esperanza de la vida, conjugándose en una magnifica danza en sus 2 tonos.

Pero como en toda historia hay un malo…esta no fue la excepción Seth era su nombre. Un hombre ruin, déspota y envidioso, quien con astucia se convirtió en el consejero de la familia real, hombre de confianza y el mejor amigo del príncipe, el deseaba todo el poder del rey sus tierras y en especial…su hija.

Pero ella solo tenía ojos para quien seria su esposo… su prometido, quien era el mejor guerrero de la guardia de la civilización, además de ser muy conocido por poder manipular el fuego mejor que nadie.

Seth, al convertirse en consejero no tubo problemas en acercarse a la joven, pensando en conquistarla y quedarse con ella y la gema, pero esta nunca lo acepto. Fue así como ya colérico trato de poseerla a la fuerza, pero fue detenido por el joven guerrero. Seth huyo sin antes robar la piedra, la que a su contacto le dio mayor poder del que creyó posible, poniendo a toda la civilización en peligro y rompiendo el equilibrio que existía entre la tierra y la vida de las personas. Lucharon por mucho tiempo contra Seth, pero no podían con el. Cuando asesino al los reyes, se enfrento con el príncipe quien dolido tubo que luchar con quien creía era su mejor amigo, pero fue inútil y perdió la vida en batalla. Al final, los únicos que pudieron enfrentarlo fueron los amantes, quienes en un arriesgado plan, en el cual la joven princesa _**Vitae, **_tuvo que entregarse a Seth, para así poder engañarlo y lograr tomar la gema. Ayudada del guerrero _**Tellûris**_ destruyeron la piedra, pero al romperse esta produjo un gran terremoto, y sus trozos se esparcieron por el mundo, excepto los 2 mas grandes que se fusionaron con la pareja… quedando en ella el poder de la vida y en el poder de la tierra. En cuanto a Seth quien había estado tanto tiempo en contacto con la gema, aun podía sentir sus poderes en el y trato de enfrentar a los amantes, pero no pudo ya que la armonía de los jóvenes mezclado con su amor, fue mas fuerte venciendo a Seth, claro que este antes de morir maldijo a la pareja y juro que regresaría cuando la gema se volviera a crear y que su poder seria mas fuerte y nadie podría detenerlo.

Como los terremotos continuaban, la pareja monto a sus bestias logrando llegar rápidamente al antiguo altar de la piedra, y hay juntos lograron restaurar el equilibrio de la fuerzas.

Ambos, princesa y guerrero, al ver la destrucción de su pueblo, decidieron hacer un juramento… y hay en ese mismo altar impreso con fuego sobre la roca escribieron: " _del equilibrio de la vida y la tierra se creo la fuerza mas grande y pura, pero por la amenaza del peor de las bestias, se tubo que destruir, es así que nosotros los amantes juramos traspasar todos los limites del tiempo y espacio, para que cuando la energía se vuela a reunir, nosotros estemos ahí, para custodiar el equilibrio de la __**Vitae**__**Tellûris**__ una ves mas, ya que no solo compartimos nombre ella, si no que ella es parte de nosotros como nosotros de ella, y no permitiremos que la misma bestia regrese a romper la armonía, esto lo juramos con sangre" _

Fue así, como ambos se quedaron en ese altar siempre en vigía custodiados por sus bestias, protegiendo a su pueblo el cual al ya no existir la gema fueron perdiendo sus dones, y poco a poco también la memoria. Solo algunos lograron mantener algo de sus poderes y de los recuerdos, y fueron los responsables de plasmar la historia en roca, para así convertirse en una leyenda y luego perderse en el tiempo. Pero hasta el día de hoy, se sienten rastros del poder de la _**Vitae**__**Tellûris**_, la que por estos días esta tomando mas fuerza sobre todo el planeta y cada vez más cerca…

Bueno, y al final de tantos terremotos la tierra empezó a dividirse, y es así que después de millones de años se formaron los continentes, y el hombre tubo que aprender a sobrevivir nuevamente con la tierra y los animales, y pasaron los siglos…

Capitulo 1

y gracias a la última escritura que encontré en una cueva de Dakota del Norte pude ir armando esta antigua leyenda.

Hay papá, esa historia parece de película asta podríamos vender el guión en Hollywood.

Jaja – reía el hombre de amable cara junto a su hija sentados en una excavación en algún lugar de México- si tienes razón es una gran historia pero por lo que pude ver en los vestigios de Rusia, África y aquí puede ser una cultura muy verdadera.

Vaya te lo imaginas, una cultura que tuviera magia de verdad!! – dice una hermosa joven de 25 años con una cara soñadora- y que podían hablar con los animales, ¡!hay tal vez así podría entender al bruto de Touya al fin!! Ya que es una bestia en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Hija – sonriendo-Touya solo es sobre protector nada más, tal vez al extremo, pero solo eso.

Eso lo dices tu que eres su padre, pero yo que soy la hermana sufrí todas las consecuencias durante mi niñez y en mi adol…- al recordar los primeros años de su adolescencia la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos de zafiro no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro y un dolor profundo en su estomago era un recuerdo que aun que lo enfrento y logro superarlo aun sentía dolor y asco y estaba segura que lo sentiría siempre-

Sakura, hija- abrazando a su hija- no recuerdes eso, tu sabes que ya es tema solucionado y pasado además de que es el motivo por el cual tu hermano es mas aprensivo con tigo.

Si lo se –suspira- pero asta el día de hoy me pregunto, como hay gente capas de hacer eso,- con su cabeza gacha y hablando casi para ella- se que ya lo supere y puedo hablar de eso sin desmayarme y llorar como antes…y asta vivir feliz – "_aun que realmente no creo esto", _dijo para si misma- pero no por eso dejo de recordarlo.

Hija – el amable hombre se notaba realmente compungido, tomo aire y sonrió- yo creo que mas que recordar debes ver el lado (aun que suene raro) bueno del asunto…

¿como?

Ya hemos hablado esto antes – el hombre esta ves esbozaba una de la mas sinceras y lindas sonrisas- lo que pasa es que te gusta que te lo digas una y otra vez.

Jijij creo que me pillaste - las palabras y sonrisas de su padre siempre tenían un magnifico efecto en ella asiéndola sentir que todo lo malo desaparecería-.

Tienes que ver que después de eso lograste adquirir una fuerza interior increíble, lograste superar tus miedos y trancas incluso las que tenias de antes de eso, te transformaste en una mujer hermosa, inteligente, capaz y noble y si ese terrible evento fue el responsable de eso por muy doloroso que halla sido, pues,-tomándose una pausa - bienvenida sean sus consecuencias ya que estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija y mas que nada agradecido de que te tengo al lado mío viva –abrazando a su hija mas fuerte- sana y alegre.

Gracias papá, aun que debo de reconocer que fue gracias a Touya que logre superar muchas cosas, me puso a entrenar con el desde los 15 años, sin dejarme sola un solo día,- Sakura cambia su cara poniendo una de tristeza, pero no por ella si no por su hermano- pudo haber ido a la universidad y la sacrifico por mi, claro que así pudimos descubrir una nueva pasión que nos llena a ambos por igual…además me sirve para ayudar a gente que a paso por lo mismo… por que juro – poniéndose de pies apretando sus puños y sus labios- que voy a meter preso a todo aquel que pase a llevar a otra persona.

Fujitaka miraba a su hija con sus hermosos 25 años convertida en una hermosa mujer fuerte y decidida, pero sentía en su interior, que nunca lograría superar por completo aquel horrible recuerdo de sus 14 años cuando llegaron a su casa y la vieron tirada creyéndola muerta…

_**Hace 11 años Tomoeda…**_

¡Papá!!

Ah!! Touya, hola, vienes llegando del trabajo

Si, - era un apuesto joven de 20 años de cabellos castaños muy obscuros y ojos del mismo color muy alto que demostraba por su cuerpo hacia mucho deporte y proyectaba gran seguridad- espero que el monstruo tenga lista la cena, por que estoy muerto de hambre.

Seguro que si, tu hermana es muy responsable.

Pero tiene mal sazón, tal vez debería de ser menos responsable y tener mejor sazón-así no terminaría con dolores de estomago cada ves que cocina - dijo por el lado.

Jajaj, hijo, oye…y como te fue con el tramite de la beca

Ah, muy bien, si el tramite termina pronto el próximo año podré trasladar la carrera a Tokio para tomar unos cursos importante y para el 2º semestre me voy a España a la universidad de Arquitectura estoy segu…papá?? Que pasa??

Fujitaka apuntaba hacia su casa la cual estaba toda obscura y con la puerta abierta.

creo que alguien salio corriendo de hay ¡!SAKURA!!

SAKURA!! GRITA Touya

Al entrar a la casa toda era un caos, los muebles volteados los cajones abiertos

SAKURA!!

SAKURA donde estas!!

Touya subió corriendo por las escaleras y no la encontraba por ningún lado asta que dio con las escaleras del ático-Papá por aquí!!.

voy

Cuando entro, encontró a su hermana tirada con todas sus ropas ensangrentadas y echas tiras, pálida muy pálida y fría parecía muerta, su padre al entrar no supo como, solo la tomo y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en el hospital ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado tan rápido solo le importaba que su linda hija estaba muy mal y tenia que estar con ella…

_**Presente**_

papá, papá…

si hija...

en donde estabas parecidas ido.

Mmm nada,- tenia una expresión muy seria por el recuerdo de su hija, el mismo pensaba que tal vez, el nunca lo superaría- pensaba en que deberíamos de ir recogiendo el equipo rápido ya que debemos movernos lo más pronto al siguiente punto -mintió.

Y a donde ahora?

Bueno... tenemos que seguir la línea ya que terminamos en México seguiremos en Guatemala luego Perú finalizando en Chile.

Chile como el chile de aquí –asiendo un gesto de picoso.

Jajaj no hija ese se come y este es un país.

Si lo se papá, solo quería quitarte lo serio de la cara.-la joven ahora mostrándose mas relajada y compuesta, empieza a girar y a saltar enfrente de su padre como una niña pequeña- No sabes como me muero de ganas de llegar hay. Quiero ver las momias chinchorro, ya que son las mas antiguas del mundo estoy segura de que encontraremos algún indicio o referencia sobre esta antigua civilización.

Además que por la posición del pangea este sector del continente estaba muy cerca del oriente y hubo una gran emigración de civilizaciones hacia estos sectores es por eso que los rasgos de las culturas mas antiguas de estos países, son tan parecidas a las orientales, y es en oriente, específicamente en China donde encontramos los vestigios mas grandes de la civilización _**antiquum. **_Por eso tengo gran interés de revisar antiguas excavaciones haber si encuentro algo, en especial la de chile ya que es la mas antigua.

Bueno entonces manos a la obra ya que solo me queda un mes para acompañarte y realmente quiero llegar ahí -poniendo su cara justo al frente de la de su padre.

Hay hija,- Fujitaka mira a su hija con ilusión y poniendo una mano en su cabeza palmeándola-no se por que no estudiaste arqueología si te gusta tanto, serias muy buena.

Realmente si no me hubiera enamorado de la academia, ten por seguro que estaría haciendo esto. – mostrándole una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que le viera en el ultimo tiempo.

Fujitaka miro a su hija y le quedo dando vuelta la palabra enamorar y penso…"_cuando te darás a la posibilidad de enamorarte hija no quiero que te cierres a eso, tu corazón no lo merece"_-

CONTINUARA…

Hola soy Saoricl y esta es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo (me refiero a una historia por que se escribir de chiquita XD) espero que mi humilde intento de historia sea de su agrado ya que me inspire por mi autores favoritos de fics que son Mikki chan, Daulaci, Lady Verónica Black, Zetus, Crystal23(asta ahora). Ellas son las culpables de mi abandono por los juegos online y mi fascinación por los fics de anime, espero tener reviews para que así me incentive a mas y como dice Mikki tomatazos a mi mail 

P.D.: dedico este fics a mi hermana menor que es quien mas me apoya y me revisa la ortografía por que la mis es pésima( pero de verdad mala, mala)

6


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Puerto de China 2 a.m.

Un hombre, corría desesperadamente tropezando con todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Cerca de él, le seguían un grupo de 10 hombres, vestidos con trajes negros, que luego lo rodearon dándoles golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Ya, déjenlo!! - Grito una voz en japonés, proveniente de las sombras, de donde sólo se veía el punto rojo de un cigarro.- ¡quiero ver como se retuerce del dolor un rato … antes de darle la ultima estocada…yo mismo!- dijo acercándose hasta la luz, de uno de los faroles del puerto. Era un hombre imponente, de casi 1.95, pelo negro, espalda muy ancha y su sola presencia era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero…su mirada a pesar de verse amable tenia un brillo que no sólo asustaba, si no que… espantaba.

Por favor señor -imploraba el hombre golpeado tratando de arrodillarse en pose de suplica  
- le juro que no fue mi intención quedarme con la joyas, mi socio me engaño, el el arrhhgggg!! -no alcanzó a decir más, cuando una mano…que más bien parecía una sable, le atravesó la nuca quitándole su vida en un segundo.

No me gusta que me supliquen – dijo el hombre alto y moreno, lamiendo un poco de sangre que se encontraba en su mano, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida-, a menos que sea una mujer, lo cual me excita mucho, especialmente cuando las fuerzo- empezando a carcajear y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el resto de la sangre.

¡Señor -dijo uno de los hombres de negro, arrodillándose frente a el en señal de respeto-  
que asemos con las joyas que traía!.

Sinceramente, no me importa- decía, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo- total, ahí no esta lo que ando buscando. Roku –llamando a uno de sus subordinados.

Si Señor Seishiro –aparece al lado de el, un hombre que más que ser humano, parece un ángel, como de 28 años, tez blanca, ojos de color celeste grisáceo casi cristalino y cabellos muy largos como de plata fina, tomados en una cola por su espalda, era tan sólo un poco más bajo que Seishiro**, **y a pesar de su apariencia serena, infundía gran respeto en los hombres de negro, porque muchos de ellos habían comprobado por experiencia propia, que a pesar de su "angelical" apariencia, podía ser un demonio cuando se enojaba.

¡Quiero que te pongas en contacto con Rusia y África para saber que ha averiguado el profesor ese!

Si señor, algo más.

Si. – dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos del albino.- Quiero que vayas personalmente a Sudamérica y que acompañes al profesor a los 2 últimos puntos de excavación, tengo el presentimiento de que se esta acercando cada ves más al ultimo eslabón de la leyenda.

Así lo haré, señor, partiré mañana mismo a Perú.- dando una reverencia el albino, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al llamado de su jefe.

Roku.- dijo con voz firme.

Si, dígame – responde sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo.

Recuerda que eres mi mejor hombre y confió en ti – poniendo una siniestra sonrisa en su cara- y quiero saber todo lo que tú averigües, no me gustaría… darme cuenta que manejas más información que yo. Lo entendiste Roku Teshima.

Cumpliré como siempre lo he hecho, Seishiro Sakurazuka.- dijo mirando por el costado sin girar y asintiendo con la cabeza, continua su camino-.

Seishiro Sakurazuka, se quedo mirando mientras se retiraba pensando- "_Mi fiel Roku"_ se que detrás de esa gélida mirada me ocultas algo y te seguro que lo averiguare.

**Al día siguiente en Japón, temprano en la mañana**

Comisario, Comisario.-gritaba una hermosa joven de ojos violetas y tez blanca-.

Hay no, otra vez no, - replicaba el hombre de casi 30 años, quien traía una cabestrillo en uno de sus brazos- que quiere ahora, señorita Daidoji. – diciendo su nombre entre los dientes.

Vaya, veo que aún no se recupera de su herida, Comisario.-poniendo la mujer una falsa cara de preocupación.

Ya estoy recuperado, es sólo por precaución hasta que diga el medico, - respondiendo sin pensar - AAaaaa!!… y a usted que le importa como esta mi estado de salud – enojándose un poco.- mejor dígame de que se trata el chisme del día y déjeme tranquilo.

Tranquilo – poniendo una cara coqueta, mirando directo a los ojos del hombre alto y moreno, de 1.90 y ojos que podían derretir a cualquier mujer que se le quedara mirando, excepto a ella, aunque físicamente lo encontraba de todo su gusto, siempre la exasperaba y sacaba de quicio. Claro que ella, ocultaba y disfrutaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Le encantaba ver enojado al más joven comisario del departamento de Tokio: Touya Kinomoto.- ¡sólo me preocupo por mi oficial favorito!, sin usted; no tendría los reportajes, que tanto le gusta al público.

La actitud y voz seductora de la joven, incomodaron un poco al comisario, pero **noooo**, el no permitiría darle en gusto de demostrar ha tan hostigosa reportera, su reacción.

Co-mi-sa-ri-o – le dijo poniéndose a su altura y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado – demórese un poco más y la boca le queda ahí mismo.

"como lo odio, cuando tiene esa actitud conmigo aaaaaaaaa, pero no me voy a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente" – pensaba ella sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Y poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dice- no por mucho tiempo co-mi-sa-ri-o.

como dice?? – sin entender lo ultimo.

No se preocupe ya entenderá. Mejor dígame-cambiando radicalmente el tema y poniendo una grabadora delante de el- que nos puede decir de los asesinatos de la ultima semana.

Y como se entero de eso!!, aún no hemos revelado nada al respecto y la conferencia es mañana!!- dijo sorprendido.

Tengo mis contactos – cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros.- pero dígame –insistiendo- cree usted que estén relacionados con los últimos robos de gemas.

QUEEEE?- dijo sorprendido, exasperándose por la tan clasificada información que poseía la reportera- ¡¡Pero de donde a conseguido, usted tal información!! quien le a dicho tal cosa!! De seguro que le esta pagando a alguien de aquí!! Exijo que me de el nombre para partirle la cara!!

Tomoyo con cara complacida levanto sus manos y tratando de calmar al apuesto comisario, le dice – tranquilo no se preocupe son sólo conjeturas, pero gracias, ya que con su actitud respondió todas mis preguntas –dejando a un lelo comisario. El sabía que nunca levantaría la mano a una mujer, porque su educación no se lo permite. Pero, sentía unas furiosas ganas de no haber aprendido a respetarlas, para así, satisfacer sus ganas de ahorcar a tan irritante fémina.-no sabe como se lo agradezco, comisario Ki-no-mo-to. -Dándose la vuelta y dejando al iracundo hombre con una vena muy hinchada en su frente.

**1 semana después Guatemala **

PAPA!! MIRA… VEN A VER ESTO!! –gritaba Sakura desde un cerro –

Que pasa hija – llego el hombre corriendo.

Mira este dibujo que encontré – mostrándole unos geoglifos en la ladera de un cerro – parece el dibujo de una piedra y este grupo de aquí, pareciera ser gente adorándola-

Tienes razón hija – asentía su padre, al tiempo que tomaba una brocha para limpiar la zona- sabes lo que significa esto, - mostrándose muy emocionado- significa que mis teorías son ciertas y que vamos por el rumbo correcto.

Profesor!! Profesor Kinomoto ¡! – le llamaba uno de los asistentes en español.

Si, Mario dime – respondió también en español.

Tiene una llamada- dijo faltándole el aire por la carrera- parece ser de Japón, por que no entendí nada- pasándole el aparatoso equipo de comunicación (esos con antena grandota y con todo tipo de cosas, sistema GPS y demás, yo no se como se llaman)

Alo, ¿con quien hablo?, - dijo en español- ha Señor Roku – hablando ahora en japonés-, como esta usted.

Muy bien profesor, - le respondía el albino por el teléfono- quiero informarle que me uniré a su búsqueda, en los últimos 2 puntos de la excavación. Llegare al Perú pasado mañana, el mismo día que llegan ustedes, sólo que lo haré en un vuelo más temprano al suyo, así que los esperare en la cafetería del aeropuerto de Lima.

Seguro, claro…que me sorprende la noticia, pero será muy bueno que pueda ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que hemos descubierto, y así, se lo pueda informar al señor Sakurazuka. Ya que él, esta financiando esta investigación,-le respondió el profesor.

Así es, mi jefe esta muy entusiasmado con su trabajo, y tiene particular interés por los 2 últimos países a los que irán, por eso me manda a revisar que todo este bien.

De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en Perú, así le podré presentar a mi hija que me esta acompañando.

Su hija…- aun que su cara no demostraba nada, el saber eso le sorprendió.

Si, mi hija Sakura, creo que le mostré una foto de ella en Hong-Kong. Me esta ayudando mucho, es una gran fanática de la arqueología.

Si lo recuerdo, me agradara mucho conocerla, bueno me despido.- Cortando su celular mientras esperaba que su avión despegara. – No pensé que la vería tan pronto, - pensaba el hombre sin mover ningún músculo de su cara- no creo que me conozca, espero… si no, tanto su seguridad como la mía estarán en riesgo. Me pregunto si el **Sakurazukamori **sospecha algo o será solo coincidencia. No me puedo confiar…la hora de que vuelvan a reunirse será pronto…espero encontrar algún indicio que me lleve a ellos, antes que "él".

**Mientras tanto, en Japón**

Touya Kinomoto ingresa a su oficia, ya no traía su cabestrillo, y lucia un elegante uniforme, que lo hacia verse más apuesto que nunca, dejando a todo el cuerpo femenino del departamento de investigaciones, con un infarto por la imagen gallarda del nuevo Subprefecto más joven de Tokio, mención que ganó por su desempeño, en una complicada misión de narcotráfico, y donde recibió una bala por proteger a una oficial que arrancaba con unos niños, que los narcos tenían como rehenes. Dejándolo por más de un mes fuera de su oficina.

Felicidades por el ascenso Subprefecto, Kinomoto. – le dijo una voz por detrás

A, hola Yuki,- le respondió a un hombre como de 30 años, de tez blanca pelo grisáceo y una simpática sonrisa y que a diferencia de todos los otros miembros del departamento, quienes trataban muy seriamente al moreno, más por temor que por respeto, este le trataba con mucha confianza y por su nombre.- pasa a mi oficina.

Mientras se sentaba, Touya se sacaba el saco y los guantes para relajarse un poco.

¿te pasa algo? ¿te veo un poco molesto?, es que acaso no te gusta tu nuevo cargo.-pregunta intrigado Yukito.

¡Si, digo no, no es eso! – mirando un punto ciego de su escritorio- es sólo que… me gustaría saber como es que lo supo o mejor dicho como es que siempre lo sabe todo – y apretándose la cabeza y despeinándose el pelo – grrrrrrrrr como me exaspera esa mujer aun cuando no esta!!

AHhh!! ya entiendo, otra ves la reportera esa, Tomoyo Daidoji, ¿que te paso ahora?- mostrándose muy divertido por ver como su amigo se exasperaba-

no esta ves nada, es lo que dijo, lo que me molesta –recordó

_no por mucho tiempo co-mi-sa-ri-o._

_como dice?? – sin entender lo ultimo._

_No se preocupe ya entenderá._

Como diablos supo de mi ascenso, si ni siquiera se había tramitado aun la solicitud. – Parándose y mirando por la ventana.-como es que siempre sabe lo que pasa, antes de que se publique o lo informemos.

A lo mejor, le paga a alguien para que la mantenga informada – le decía mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo- es muy normal que los reporteros hagan eso.

No, ya interrogue a todo el departamento, y me aseguraron de que ninguno era su informante, luego los amenace a todos con dirigir unas tácticas personalmente.- mostrando una escalofriante riza sarcástica, ya que todos conocían como eran esas "_tácticas"_. En la última que realizó 5 quedaron en el hospital con distintas lesiones, 8 se perdieron a propósito para no ver al moreno, mientras los torturaba con más ejercicios, y 3 con psicólogo por no soportar la presión. Solo los pocos que sobrevivían entraban a formar parte del selecto grupo de oficiales que lo acompañaban a sus misiones.

Ay Touya, no se como dejas que esa menuda reportera, te saque de quicio tan fácilmente, - dijo Yuki cruzándose de piernas- no será que habrá algo más por ahí, y por eso explotas tan fácilmente, algo así… como… tensión sexual, tu sabes que del amor al odio hay un sólo paso.

¡¡Pero como se te ocurre decirme tales estupideces!! – dijo Touya totalmente ofuscado – ¿como que TENSION SEXUAL?-grito, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba afuera, por lo cual Touya se acerco a las ventanas que rodeaban su oficina y cerro las persianas. – mejor deja de psicoanalizarme y dime que es lo que quieres decirme.- dijo tratando de calmarse.

Nada especial, solo quería felicitarte y además extender las felicitaciones de Sakura y tu padre, ya que hable con ellos anoche y les conté la noticia. Sakura dijo que te mandaría un e-mail con las felicitaciones junto con unas fotos de la excavación.

Ese monstruo, - sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio- de seguro tiene a mi padre muy ocupado con sus ocurrencias, debe estar pasándola muy bien, me alegro por ella.

Vaya, - dijo sorprendido Yukito- me parece muy raro que estés tan tranquilo, teniendo a tu hermana lejos de tu protección. Te conozco hace 3 años, y es la primera ves que te veo así, - cada vez más sorprendido- lo normal; seria que estuvieras apunto de tomar un avión, para espiar cada movimiento de tu hermana y de las "compañías" masculinas de su alrededor.

Bueno Yuki, aun que se que Sakura se puede proteger y esta acompañada de mi padre… me asegure de… - poniendo una cara de triunfo- de investigar a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, además, que me entreviste con ellos personalmente informándoles como debían tratarla (ósea amenazando con partirles la cara si le llegaran a tocar un sólo cabello)- pensaba el.

Ahí Touya, algún día tendrás que dejar que ella se valga por si sola y cometa sus propios errores…ya sabes que protegiéndola de lo real no la protegerás de los sueños, ahí no puedes entrar y ese es el lado que más afecta a tu hermana.

Como odio cuando te comportas como el psicólogo que eres conmigo, acaso no tienes a algún oficial aspirante con problema a los nervios.

Bueno, como no haz podido hacer ejercicios con nadie, por tu accidente; ninguno a sufrido ni de los nervios ni nada; a sido un mes muy tranquilo.- mostrándole a su temperamental amigo una serena y agradable sonrisa.

Justo cuando Touya preparaba una ácida respuesta a su amigo alguien llamó a la puerta entrando una exuberante mujer de cabellos cafés muy obscuros y ojos cafés, muy bonita. Yuki al verla entrar se puso nervioso y trataba de no mirarla y esta reacción no paso desapercibida ni por Touya ni por la Joven.

Permiso, jefe...

Dime, Akizuki.-Decía Touya mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Jefe, llegaron los informe de China con la confirmación del crimen del puerto, hay un testigo que asegura haber visto al grupo de los "hombres negros" …

Los perros falderos del los **Sakurazuka**, sabia que ese maldito **Sakurazukamori **estaba metido en esto. – asentía Touya apretando los puños.

Si, además le habló el Prefecto Kurawue, dijo que tenía noticias importantes de asuntos especiales de la INTERPOL.

¿La INTERPOL? –esto ultimo hizo levantar la cabeza a Touya con una gran cara de pregunta.

Así es, dijo que lo llamara en cuanto llegara, pero lo vi tan ocupado hablando con el Psicólogo que pensé que estaba en sesión y no lo quise interrumpir- al decir esto le dio una coqueta mirada al joven psicólogo del departamento de investigaciones, y luego le guiño un ojo, provocando un tenue tono rojo en las mejillas del joven.

Gracias Akizuki, -dijo Touya – por favor, comunícate con el Prefecto Kurawue y me pasas la llamada.

Si señor, permiso, ha y felicidades por el ascenso.- retirándose no sin antes darle un nuevo guiño a Yuki provocándole un nuevo sonrojo.

Cuando la vas a invitar a salir- dijo Touya sacando a su amigo del transe, provocado por la muchacha.

¿Quien yo­­?

SI, **tu** – marcando lo último- hace un año que a Akizuki la transfirieron, y del primer día te le quedas mirando con cara de bobo, ya invítala a salir de una ves o me obligaras a mandárselo como su nueva asignación el que salga contigo– dijo sonriendo sentado en su escritorio con lo brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora.

No es tan fácil, Touya- dijo inquieto mientras acomodaba su lentes- ella me pone muy nervioso, además no se si yo le interese.

¿Como que no? ¿Y que es lo que acaba de pasar?

Eso lo hace con todos, o no recuerdas como era contigo en un principio.

El recuerdo de Nakuru Akizuki colgado de su cuello, cada ves que ella lo veía, se vino a la mente del moreno policía. Era tanto su insistencia, que Touya tuvo que amenazarla con sancionarla si seguía haciéndolo. Pero para desgracia de él, cada ves que se la topaba en la calle, ella lo volvía hacer, alegando que no estaba en horario de trabajo, por lo cual era una "simple civil", y no podían sancionarla. Pero en el fondo, el sabia que lo hacia tan sólo por llamar la atención, sin ninguna mala intención, no por eso deja de ser una gran detective, era la única incluyendo a hombres y mujeres capas de aguantar las extenuantes tácticas del terrible Touya, claro además de su hermana, quien no se perdía ninguna y fue ahí donde ella se hizo gran amiga de Sakura. Pero el ya se había dado cuenta, que en lo que a…Yukito Tsukishiro se tratara, este no le era para nada indiferente. Era con el único que le costaba acercarse más. Solo se atrevía a darle miradas coquetas y guiños, y varias veces había escuchado conversaciones que tenia con su hermana en donde le contaba que el le atraía mucho, pero el no le diría a su amigo esto, ya que disfruta en tener por lo menos una cosa con que molestarlo, y sabia que llegado el momento ambos se darían cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

No es lo mismo, Yuki. Eso sólo lo hacia para llamar la atención. Ya sabes como es ella.

Si lo se, es por eso… – lo interrumpió el teléfono que sonaba.

Si – dijo Touya hablando al aparato.

Le paso la llamada Jefe – dijo Nakuru por la línea.

Gracias – y haciéndole señas a su amigo que tenia que tomar la llamada, Yukito salio de la oficina, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba la simpática detective, que hablaba animada mente, sentada en un escritorio rodeada de oficiales que la miraban como si fuera un premio.

"Es por eso… que se, que yo no soy nada especial para ella". – pensó para el, mientras tomaba el ascensor, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la joven detective no lo perdían de vista en ningún momento.

"Como psicólogo serás muy bueno en estudiar a las personas, pero como hombre eres pésimo en entender a las mujeres" – pensaba Nakuru mientras uno de los oficiales clamaba por su atención.

**2 días después, Aeropuerto de Lima, Perú.**

**-**Profesor Fujitaka, que gusto verlo de nuevo.

**- **Señor Teshima, el gusto es todo mió. Por favor el grupo se adelanto a la sala de embarque, el avión a Cuzco sale en media hora.

**-** lo sigo – dijo secamente Roku.- Cuénteme profesor, ha encontrado algún indicio sobre la primera cultura en Sudamérica.

**-**pues si, son pequeños indicios pero, a medida que nos acercamos al extremo sur del continente, estos han sido más grandes, tengo la esperanza que tanto en Perú como en Chile encontremos la pieza clave para sustentar mi investigación.- explicaba el amable profesor.

**-** ¿y que pasaría si no encuentra nada, Profesor?

**-**bueno…- esa era la pregunta que Fujitaka esperaba no contestar en ese momento.- si el dinero invertido alcanza, podría volver antes de lo esperado a las ruinas de China y ver y se nos escapó algún indicio. Pero tengo real esperanza de encontrar algo, mi hija encontró unos geoglifos en Guatemala en donde se menciona la _**Vitae**__**Tellûris, **_al parecer después de millones de años seguíanadorándola, - esto puso muy pensativo al profesor- lo cual me parece muy extraño ya que según la leyenda ellos fueron perdiendo sus recuerdos.

- Disculpe,-interrumpió Roku- pero según la leyenda, la gema se rompió en mil pedazos, y varios de estos se fusionaron con la pareja de amantes, no es así?- Fujitaka asintió- pues no puede ser posible que, estos pequeños pedazos se hallan fusionado con otras personas otorgándole también a ellas poderes, tal vez así también conservaron sus memorias a través del tiempo.

-Si también lo he pensado, es usted muy perceptivo señor Teshima.

Sabe –dijo el profesor- incluso e llegado a pensar que si esto fue así, es muy posible que esta energía haya pasado de generación en generación, y eso explicaría el porque algunas personas han demostrado tener habilidades especiales como telequinesis o la adivinación, aunque parezca ridículo – dijo riéndose de el mismo, por pensar eso. – es mas, si estas personas con la energía de la **Vitae****Tellûris** se reunieron y tuvieron descendencia esa persona tendría mayor acumulación de energía y se convertiría en un ser mas poderoso.- este comentario puso muy atento a Roku, que aunque no lo mostraba se sintió un poco incomodo –

"se impresionaría en lo acertado que esta profesor Fujitaka, y falta muy poco para que los elegidos mas poderosos se reúnan para formar la gema" –pensaba Roku.

Ha!! Mire ahí esta el grupo!!, ¡¡Sakura hija!!

Pap­­á, ya ingresaron las maletas y el equipo. – girando hacia Roku – mucho gusto.

Roku se le quedo mirando impresionado por la belleza de la joven, la cual tenia uno ojos verdes tan impresionantes, que cualquier joyero quisiera ponerlos en una hermosa joya. Claro que su cara seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, para suerte de el, ya que realmente le gusto lo que vio.

Hija te presento al señor Roku Teshima. El es el asistente personal del empresario que financia la investigación.

Mucho gusto, señorita Kinomoto- asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por favor llámeme Sakura, y aquí en Sudamérica, se saludan dándose la mano y con un beso en la mejilla. – acto el cual ambos realizaron.

Pero al momento en que se dieron la mano Roku tuvo una extraña sensación, que no supo explicar que era - que raro esta presencia, parece ser…-no pudo seguir pensando ya que Sakura se le acercó para darle el beso en la mejilla y esto lo distrajo.- que me pasa yo nunca me distraigo ni me pongo nervioso.- se dijo así mismo.

Sakura por su parte, de sólo ver al hombre, este le había provocado tal grado de paz y confianza que no lo pudo explicar, lo cual era demasiado raro, ya que ella aprendió de la peor manera, en no confiar en los hombres. Pero no Roku, fue algo casi instantáneo y no le produjo ningún rechazo. Y esto tampoco paso desapercibido para su padre, ya que ella nunca, tenía tal contacto con alguien quien recién conocía. Incluso la gente de la excavación eran personas que conocían de años y esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a tratarlos con familiaridad.

"VUELO 326 CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DEL CUZCO ENBARCAR POR LA PUERTA 6"

Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo el padre de Sakura.- vamos.

Claro, vamos. Señorita Sakura – Roku le ofrecía el brazo a Sakura.

Con mucho gusto pero es sólo Sakura.- tomándolo del brazo.

Entonces Sakura…le gustaría sentarse a mi lado en el avión, así me podría ir contando todo lo que ha visto durante su viaje, tengo entendido que usted también realizó unos descubrimientos.- "por lo visto no me conoce. Perfecto utilizare esto a mi favor y podré averiguar lo que sabe, pero… que es esa sensación tan rara que sentí cuando la toque".- esos eran los pensamientos de Roku mientras se dirigían a tomar su avión.

Claro será un placer.- que extraño que hombre tan apacible. Parece un ángel.- era lo que ella pensaba.

Capitulo 2

Puerto de China 2 a.m.

Un hombre, corría desesperadamente tropezando con todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Cerca de él, le seguían un grupo de 10 hombres, vestidos con trajes negros, que luego lo rodearon dándoles golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

- Ya, déjenlo!! - Grito una voz en japonés, proveniente de las sombras, de donde sólo se veía el punto rojo de un cigarro.- ¡quiero ver como se retuerce del dolor un rato … antes de darle la ultima estocada…yo mismo!- dijo acercándose hasta la luz, de uno de los faroles del puerto. Era un hombre imponente, de casi 1.95, pelo negro, espalda muy ancha y su sola presencia era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, pero…su mirada a pesar de verse amable tenia un brillo que no sólo asustaba, si no que… espantaba.

- Por favor señor -imploraba el hombre golpeado tratando de arrodillarse en pose de suplica  
- le juro que no fue mi intención quedarme con la joyas, mi socio me engaño, el el arrhhgggg!! -no alcanzó a decir más, cuando una mano…que más bien parecía una sable, le atravesó la nuca quitándole su vida en un segundo.

- No me gusta que me supliquen – dijo el hombre alto y moreno, lamiendo un poco de sangre que se encontraba en su mano, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida-, a menos que sea una mujer, lo cual me excita mucho, especialmente cuando las fuerzo- empezando a carcajear y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el resto de la sangre.

- ¡Señor -dijo uno de los hombres de negro, arrodillándose frente a el en señal de respeto-  
que asemos con las joyas que traía!.

- Sinceramente, no me importa- decía, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo- total, ahí no esta lo que ando buscando. Roku –llamando a uno de sus subordinados.

- Si Señor Seishiro –aparece al lado de el, un hombre que más que ser humano, parece un ángel, como de 28 años, tez blanca, ojos de color celeste grisáceo casi cristalino y cabellos muy largos como de plata fina, tomados en una cola por su espalda, era tan sólo un poco más bajo que Seishiro**, **y a pesar de su apariencia serena, infundía gran respeto en los hombres de negro, porque muchos de ellos habían comprobado por experiencia propia, que a pesar de su "angelical" apariencia, podía ser un demonio cuando se enojaba.

- ¡Quiero que te pongas en contacto con Rusia y África para saber que ha averiguado el profesor ese!

- Si señor, algo más.

- Si. – dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos del albino.- Quiero que vayas personalmente a Sudamérica y que acompañes al profesor a los 2 últimos puntos de excavación, tengo el presentimiento de que se esta acercando cada ves más al ultimo eslabón de la leyenda.

- Así lo haré, señor, partiré mañana mismo a Perú.- dando una reverencia el albino, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al llamado de su jefe.

- Roku.- dijo con voz firme.

- Si, dígame – responde sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo.

- Recuerda que eres mi mejor hombre y confió en ti – poniendo una siniestra sonrisa en su cara- y quiero saber todo lo que tú averigües, no me gustaría… darme cuenta que manejas más información que yo. Lo entendiste Roku Teshima.

- Cumpliré como siempre lo he hecho, Seishiro Sakurazuka.- dijo mirando por el costado sin girar y asintiendo con la cabeza, continua su camino-.

Seishiro Sakurazuka, se quedo mirando mientras se retiraba pensando- "_Mi fiel Roku"_ se que detrás de esa gélida mirada me ocultas algo y te seguro que lo averiguare.

**Al día siguiente en Japón, temprano en la mañana**

- Comisario, Comisario.-gritaba una hermosa joven de ojos violetas y tez blanca-.

- Hay no, otra vez no, - replicaba el hombre de casi 30 años, quien traía una cabestrillo en uno de sus brazos- que quiere ahora, señorita Daidoji. – diciendo su nombre entre los dientes.

- Vaya, veo que aún no se recupera de su herida, Comisario.-poniendo la mujer una falsa cara de preocupación.

- Ya estoy recuperado, es sólo por precaución hasta que diga el medico, - respondiendo sin pensar - AAaaaa!!… y a usted que le importa como esta mi estado de salud – enojándose un poco.- mejor dígame de que se trata el chisme del día y déjeme tranquilo.

- Tranquilo – poniendo una cara coqueta, mirando directo a los ojos del hombre alto y moreno, de 1.90 y ojos que podían derretir a cualquier mujer que se le quedara mirando, excepto a ella, aunque físicamente lo encontraba de todo su gusto, siempre la exasperaba y sacaba de quicio. Claro que ella, ocultaba y disfrutaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Le encantaba ver enojado al más joven comisario del departamento de Tokio: Touya Kinomoto.- ¡sólo me preocupo por mi oficial favorito!, sin usted; no tendría los reportajes, que tanto le gusta al público.

La actitud y voz seductora de la joven, incomodaron un poco al comisario, pero **noooo**, el no permitiría darle en gusto de demostrar ha tan hostigosa reportera, su reacción.

- Co-mi-sa-ri-o – le dijo poniéndose a su altura y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado – demórese un poco más y la boca le queda ahí mismo.

- "como lo odio, cuando tiene esa actitud conmigo aaaaaaaaa, pero no me voy a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente" – pensaba ella sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Y poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dice- no por mucho tiempo co-mi-sa-ri-o.

- como dice?? – sin entender lo ultimo.

- No se preocupe ya entenderá. Mejor dígame-cambiando radicalmente el tema y poniendo una grabadora delante de el- que nos puede decir de los asesinatos de la ultima semana.

- Y como se entero de eso!!, aún no hemos revelado nada al respecto y la conferencia es mañana!!- dijo sorprendido.

- Tengo mis contactos – cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros.- pero dígame –insistiendo- cree usted que estén relacionados con los últimos robos de gemas.

- QUEEEE?- dijo sorprendido, exasperándose por la tan clasificada información que poseía la reportera- ¡¡Pero de donde a conseguido, usted tal información!! quien le a dicho tal cosa!! De seguro que le esta pagando a alguien de aquí!! Exijo que me de el nombre para partirle la cara!!

- Tomoyo con cara complacida levanto sus manos y tratando de calmar al apuesto comisario, le dice – tranquilo no se preocupe son sólo conjeturas, pero gracias, ya que con su actitud respondió todas mis preguntas –dejando a un lelo comisario. El sabía que nunca levantaría la mano a una mujer, porque su educación no se lo permite. Pero, sentía unas furiosas ganas de no haber aprendido a respetarlas, para así, satisfacer sus ganas de ahorcar a tan irritante fémina.-no sabe como se lo agradezco, comisario Ki-no-mo-to. -Dándose la vuelta y dejando al iracundo hombre con una vena muy hinchada en su frente.

**1 semana después Guatemala **

- PAPA!! MIRA… VEN A VER ESTO!! –gritaba Sakura desde un cerro –

- Que pasa hija – llego el hombre corriendo.

- Mira este dibujo que encontré – mostrándole unos geoglifos en la ladera de un cerro – parece el dibujo de una piedra y este grupo de aquí, pareciera ser gente adorándola-

- Tienes razón hija – asentía su padre, al tiempo que tomaba una brocha para limpiar la zona- sabes lo que significa esto, - mostrándose muy emocionado- significa que mis teorías son ciertas y que vamos por el rumbo correcto.

- Profesor!! Profesor Kinomoto ¡! – le llamaba uno de los asistentes en español.

- Si, Mario dime – respondió también en español.

- Tiene una llamada- dijo faltándole el aire por la carrera- parece ser de Japón, por que no entendí nada- pasándole el aparatoso equipo de comunicación (esos con antena grandota y con todo tipo de cosas, sistema GPS y demás, yo no se como se llaman)

- Alo, ¿con quien hablo?, - dijo en español- ha Señor Roku – hablando ahora en japonés-, como esta usted.

- Muy bien profesor, - le respondía el albino por el teléfono- quiero informarle que me uniré a su búsqueda, en los últimos 2 puntos de la excavación. Llegare al Perú pasado mañana, el mismo día que llegan ustedes, sólo que lo haré en un vuelo más temprano al suyo, así que los esperare en la cafetería del aeropuerto de Lima.

- Seguro, claro…que me sorprende la noticia, pero será muy bueno que pueda ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que hemos descubierto, y así, se lo pueda informar al señor Sakurazuka. Ya que él, esta financiando esta investigación,-le respondió el profesor.

- Así es, mi jefe esta muy entusiasmado con su trabajo, y tiene particular interés por los 2 últimos países a los que irán, por eso me manda a revisar que todo este bien.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en Perú, así le podré presentar a mi hija que me esta acompañando.

- Su hija…- aun que su cara no demostraba nada, el saber eso le sorprendió.

- Si, mi hija Sakura, creo que le mostré una foto de ella en Hong-Kong. Me esta ayudando mucho, es una gran fanática de la arqueología.

- Si lo recuerdo, me agradara mucho conocerla, bueno me despido.- Cortando su celular mientras esperaba que su avión despegara. – No pensé que la vería tan pronto, - pensaba el hombre sin mover ningún músculo de su cara- no creo que me conozca, espero… si no, tanto su seguridad como la mía estarán en riesgo. Me pregunto si el **Sakurazukamori **sospecha algo o será solo coincidencia. No me puedo confiar…la hora de que vuelvan a reunirse será pronto…espero encontrar algún indicio que me lleve a ellos, antes que "él".

**Mientras tanto, en Japón**

Touya Kinomoto ingresa a su oficia, ya no traía su cabestrillo, y lucia un elegante uniforme, que lo hacia verse más apuesto que nunca, dejando a todo el cuerpo femenino del departamento de investigaciones, con un infarto por la imagen gallarda del nuevo Subprefecto más joven de Tokio, mención que ganó por su desempeño, en una complicada misión de narcotráfico, y donde recibió una bala por proteger a una oficial que arrancaba con unos niños, que los narcos tenían como rehenes. Dejándolo por más de un mes fuera de su oficina.

- Felicidades por el ascenso Subprefecto, Kinomoto. – le dijo una voz por detrás

- A, hola Yuki,- le respondió a un hombre como de 30 años, de tez blanca pelo grisáceo y una simpática sonrisa y que a diferencia de todos los otros miembros del departamento, quienes trataban muy seriamente al moreno, más por temor que por respeto, este le trataba con mucha confianza y por su nombre.- pasa a mi oficina.

Mientras se sentaba, Touya se sacaba el saco y los guantes para relajarse un poco.

- ¿te pasa algo? ¿te veo un poco molesto?, es que acaso no te gusta tu nuevo cargo.-pregunta intrigado Yukito.

- ¡Si, digo no, no es eso! – mirando un punto ciego de su escritorio- es sólo que… me gustaría saber como es que lo supo o mejor dicho como es que siempre lo sabe todo – y apretándose la cabeza y despeinándose el pelo – grrrrrrrrr como me exaspera esa mujer aun cuando no esta!!

- AHhh!! ya entiendo, otra ves la reportera esa, Tomoyo Daidoji, ¿que te paso ahora?- mostrándose muy divertido por ver como su amigo se exasperaba-

- no esta ves nada, es lo que dijo, lo que me molesta –recordó

_- no por mucho tiempo co-mi-sa-ri-o._

_- como dice?? – sin entender lo ultimo._

_- No se preocupe ya entenderá._

- Como diablos supo de mi ascenso, si ni siquiera se había tramitado aun la solicitud. – Parándose y mirando por la ventana.-como es que siempre sabe lo que pasa, antes de que se publique o lo informemos.

- A lo mejor, le paga a alguien para que la mantenga informada – le decía mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo- es muy normal que los reporteros hagan eso.

- No, ya interrogue a todo el departamento, y me aseguraron de que ninguno era su informante, luego los amenace a todos con dirigir unas tácticas personalmente.- mostrando una escalofriante riza sarcástica, ya que todos conocían como eran esas "_tácticas"_. En la última que realizó 5 quedaron en el hospital con distintas lesiones, 8 se perdieron a propósito para no ver al moreno, mientras los torturaba con más ejercicios, y 3 con psicólogo por no soportar la presión. Solo los pocos que sobrevivían entraban a formar parte del selecto grupo de oficiales que lo acompañaban a sus misiones.

- Ay Touya, no se como dejas que esa menuda reportera, te saque de quicio tan fácilmente, - dijo Yuki cruzándose de piernas- no será que habrá algo más por ahí, y por eso explotas tan fácilmente, algo así… como… tensión sexual, tu sabes que del amor al odio hay un sólo paso.

- ¡¡Pero como se te ocurre decirme tales estupideces!! – dijo Touya totalmente ofuscado – ¿como que TENSION SEXUAL?-grito, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba afuera, por lo cual Touya se acerco a las ventanas que rodeaban su oficina y cerro las persianas. – mejor deja de psicoanalizarme y dime que es lo que quieres decirme.- dijo tratando de calmarse.

- Nada especial, solo quería felicitarte y además extender las felicitaciones de Sakura y tu padre, ya que hable con ellos anoche y les conté la noticia. Sakura dijo que te mandaría un e-mail con las felicitaciones junto con unas fotos de la excavación.

- Ese monstruo, - sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio- de seguro tiene a mi padre muy ocupado con sus ocurrencias, debe estar pasándola muy bien, me alegro por ella.

- Vaya, - dijo sorprendido Yukito- me parece muy raro que estés tan tranquilo, teniendo a tu hermana lejos de tu protección. Te conozco hace 3 años, y es la primera ves que te veo así, - cada vez más sorprendido- lo normal; seria que estuvieras apunto de tomar un avión, para espiar cada movimiento de tu hermana y de las "compañías" masculinas de su alrededor.

- Bueno Yuki, aun que se que Sakura se puede proteger y esta acompañada de mi padre… me asegure de… - poniendo una cara de triunfo- de investigar a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, además, que me entreviste con ellos personalmente informándoles como debían tratarla (ósea amenazando con partirles la cara si le llegaran a tocar un sólo cabello)- pensaba el.

- Ahí Touya, algún día tendrás que dejar que ella se valga por si sola y cometa sus propios errores…ya sabes que protegiéndola de lo real no la protegerás de los sueños, ahí no puedes entrar y ese es el lado que más afecta a tu hermana.

- Como odio cuando te comportas como el psicólogo que eres conmigo, acaso no tienes a algún oficial aspirante con problema a los nervios.

- Bueno, como no haz podido hacer ejercicios con nadie, por tu accidente; ninguno a sufrido ni de los nervios ni nada; a sido un mes muy tranquilo.- mostrándole a su temperamental amigo una serena y agradable sonrisa.

- Justo cuando Touya preparaba una ácida respuesta a su amigo alguien llamó a la puerta entrando una exuberante mujer de cabellos cafés muy obscuros y ojos cafés, muy bonita. Yuki al verla entrar se puso nervioso y trataba de no mirarla y esta reacción no paso desapercibida ni por Touya ni por la Joven.

- Permiso, jefe...

- Dime, Akizuki.-Decía Touya mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Jefe, llegaron los informe de China con la confirmación del crimen del puerto, hay un testigo que asegura haber visto al grupo de los "hombres negros" …

- Los perros falderos del los **Sakurazuka**, sabia que ese maldito **Sakurazukamori **estaba metido en esto. – asentía Touya apretando los puños.

- Si, además le habló el Prefecto Kurawue, dijo que tenía noticias importantes de asuntos especiales de la INTERPOL.

- ¿La INTERPOL? –esto ultimo hizo levantar la cabeza a Touya con una gran cara de pregunta.

- Así es, dijo que lo llamara en cuanto llegara, pero lo vi tan ocupado hablando con el Psicólogo que pensé que estaba en sesión y no lo quise interrumpir- al decir esto le dio una coqueta mirada al joven psicólogo del departamento de investigaciones, y luego le guiño un ojo, provocando un tenue tono rojo en las mejillas del joven.

- Gracias Akizuki, -dijo Touya – por favor, comunícate con el Prefecto Kurawue y me pasas la llamada.

- Si señor, permiso, ha y felicidades por el ascenso.- retirándose no sin antes darle un nuevo guiño a Yuki provocándole un nuevo sonrojo.

- Cuando la vas a invitar a salir- dijo Touya sacando a su amigo del transe, provocado por la muchacha.

- ¿Quien yo­­?

- SI, **tu** – marcando lo último- hace un año que a Akizuki la transfirieron, y del primer día te le quedas mirando con cara de bobo, ya invítala a salir de una ves o me obligaras a mandárselo como su nueva asignación el que salga contigo– dijo sonriendo sentado en su escritorio con lo brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora.

- No es tan fácil, Touya- dijo inquieto mientras acomodaba su lentes- ella me pone muy nervioso, además no se si yo le interese.

- ¿Como que no? ¿Y que es lo que acaba de pasar?

- Eso lo hace con todos, o no recuerdas como era contigo en un principio.

El recuerdo de Nakuru Akizuki colgado de su cuello, cada ves que ella lo veía, se vino a la mente del moreno policía. Era tanto su insistencia, que Touya tuvo que amenazarla con sancionarla si seguía haciéndolo. Pero para desgracia de él, cada ves que se la topaba en la calle, ella lo volvía hacer, alegando que no estaba en horario de trabajo, por lo cual era una "simple civil", y no podían sancionarla. Pero en el fondo, el sabia que lo hacia tan sólo por llamar la atención, sin ninguna mala intención, no por eso deja de ser una gran detective, era la única incluyendo a hombres y mujeres capas de aguantar las extenuantes tácticas del terrible Touya, claro además de su hermana, quien no se perdía ninguna y fue ahí donde ella se hizo gran amiga de Sakura. Pero el ya se había dado cuenta, que en lo que a…Yukito Tsukishiro se tratara, este no le era para nada indiferente. Era con el único que le costaba acercarse más. Solo se atrevía a darle miradas coquetas y guiños, y varias veces había escuchado conversaciones que tenia con su hermana en donde le contaba que el le atraía mucho, pero el no le diría a su amigo esto, ya que disfruta en tener por lo menos una cosa con que molestarlo, y sabia que llegado el momento ambos se darían cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- No es lo mismo, Yuki. Eso sólo lo hacia para llamar la atención. Ya sabes como es ella.

- Si lo se, es por eso… – lo interrumpió el teléfono que sonaba.

- Si – dijo Touya hablando al aparato.

- Le paso la llamada Jefe – dijo Nakuru por la línea.

- Gracias – y haciéndole señas a su amigo que tenia que tomar la llamada, Yukito salio de la oficina, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba la simpática detective, que hablaba animada mente, sentada en un escritorio rodeada de oficiales que la miraban como si fuera un premio.

- "Es por eso… que se, que yo no soy nada especial para ella". – pensó para el, mientras tomaba el ascensor, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la joven detective no lo perdían de vista en ningún momento.

- "Como psicólogo serás muy bueno en estudiar a las personas, pero como hombre eres pésimo en entender a las mujeres" – pensaba Nakuru mientras uno de los oficiales clamaba por su atención.

**2 días después, Aeropuerto de Lima, Perú.**

**- **Profesor Fujitaka, que gusto verlo de nuevo.

**- ** Señor Teshima, el gusto es todo mió. Por favor el grupo se adelanto a la sala de embarque, el avión a Cuzco sale en media hora.

**-** lo sigo – dijo secamente Roku.- Cuénteme profesor, ha encontrado algún indicio sobre la primera cultura en Sudamérica.

**- **pues si, son pequeños indicios pero, a medida que nos acercamos al extremo sur del continente, estos han sido más grandes, tengo la esperanza que tanto en Perú como en Chile encontremos la pieza clave para sustentar mi investigación.- explicaba el amable profesor.

**-** ¿y que pasaría si no encuentra nada, Profesor?

**-** bueno…- esa era la pregunta que Fujitaka esperaba no contestar en ese momento.- si el dinero invertido alcanza, podría volver antes de lo esperado a las ruinas de China y ver y se nos escapó algún indicio. Pero tengo real esperanza de encontrar algo, mi hija encontró unos geoglifos en Guatemala en donde se menciona la _**Vitae**__**Tellûris, **_al parecer después de millones de años seguíanadorándola, - esto puso muy pensativo al profesor- lo cual me parece muy extraño ya que según la leyenda ellos fueron perdiendo sus recuerdos.

- Disculpe,-interrumpió Roku- pero según la leyenda, la gema se rompió en mil pedazos, y varios de estos se fusionaron con la pareja de amantes, no es así?- Fujitaka asintió- pues no puede ser posible que, estos pequeños pedazos se hallan fusionado con otras personas otorgándole también a ellas poderes, tal vez así también conservaron sus memorias a través del tiempo.

- Si también lo he pensado, es usted muy perceptivo señor Teshima.

- Sabe –dijo el profesor- incluso e llegado a pensar que si esto fue así, es muy posible que esta energía haya pasado de generación en generación, y eso explicaría el porque algunas personas han demostrado tener habilidades especiales como telequinesis o la adivinación, aunque parezca ridículo – dijo riéndose de el mismo, por pensar eso. – es mas, si estas personas con la energía de la **Vitae****Tellûris** se reunieron y tuvieron descendencia esa persona tendría mayor acumulación de energía y se convertiría en un ser mas poderoso.- este comentario puso muy atento a Roku, que aunque no lo mostraba se sintió un poco incomodo –

- "se impresionaría en lo acertado que esta profesor Fujitaka, y falta muy poco para que los elegidos mas poderosos se reúnan para formar la gema" –pensaba Roku.

- Ha!! Mire ahí esta el grupo!!, ¡¡Sakura hija!!

- Pap­­á, ya ingresaron las maletas y el equipo. – girando hacia Roku – mucho gusto.

Roku se le quedo mirando impresionado por la belleza de la joven, la cual tenia uno ojos verdes tan impresionantes, que cualquier joyero quisiera ponerlos en una hermosa joya. Claro que su cara seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, para suerte de el, ya que realmente le gusto lo que vio.

- Hija te presento al señor Roku Teshima. El es el asistente personal del empresario que financia la investigación.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Kinomoto- asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Por favor llámeme Sakura, y aquí en Sudamérica, se saludan dándose la mano y con un beso en la mejilla. – acto el cual ambos realizaron.

Pero al momento en que se dieron la mano Roku tuvo una extraña sensación, que no supo explicar que era - que raro esta presencia, parece ser…-no pudo seguir pensando ya que Sakura se le acercó para darle el beso en la mejilla y esto lo distrajo.- que me pasa yo nunca me distraigo ni me pongo nervioso.- se dijo así mismo.

Sakura por su parte, de sólo ver al hombre, este le había provocado tal grado de paz y confianza que no lo pudo explicar, lo cual era demasiado raro, ya que ella aprendió de la peor manera, en no confiar en los hombres. Pero no Roku, fue algo casi instantáneo y no le produjo ningún rechazo. Y esto tampoco paso desapercibido para su padre, ya que ella nunca, tenía tal contacto con alguien quien recién conocía. Incluso la gente de la excavación eran personas que conocían de años y esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a tratarlos con familiaridad.

"VUELO 326 CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DEL CUZCO ENBARCAR POR LA PUERTA 6"

- Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo el padre de Sakura.- vamos.

- Claro, vamos. Señorita Sakura – Roku le ofrecía el brazo a Sakura.

- Con mucho gusto pero es sólo Sakura.- tomándolo del brazo.

- Entonces Sakura…le gustaría sentarse a mi lado en el avión, así me podría ir contando todo lo que ha visto durante su viaje, tengo entendido que usted también realizó unos descubrimientos.- "por lo visto no me conoce. Perfecto utilizare esto a mi favor y podré averiguar lo que sabe, pero… que es esa sensación tan rara que sentí cuando la toque".- esos eran los pensamientos de Roku mientras se dirigían a tomar su avión.

- Claro será un placer.- que extraño que hombre tan apacible. Parece un ángel.- era lo que ella pensaba.

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, tuve la oportunidad de revisarlo con un amigo para no tener los mismos problemas del Cáp. anterior.

cieloselene: te haré sufrir un par de capítulos mas antes de saber lo que paso. jiji

VocaTeam : gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me entusiasmaron y espero haber mejorado aun que sea un poco en este capitulo. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he leído.

Johanna-Ikari : gracias, realmente ellas son las culpables de este fics, así que espero que se note un poco, y ojala ya no te corta las palabras XD.

Goddess Aeris : me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia. Y espero que todas las interrogantes se aclaren, satisfactoriamente.

cainat06 : tratare de no darme tan duro, pero como esto es nuevo para mi, a veces me pongo muy insegura. Pero seguiré adelante.

Realmente espero que les guste mucho y le doy las gracias a mi amigo Cristian, por ayudarme a revisar la historia.

Adelanto:

Mas dudas y nuevos personajes se pondrán en el camino de los protagonistas, y Touya revelara algo, que se negaba incluso a el mismo, y lo hará frente a la persona que mas le incomoda jajajajaja.

Y todas sus dudas y reclamos a mi mail Un gran beso y espero lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Touya caminaba por la calle, le gustaba salir en las noches a tomar aire, especialmente cuando tenía que meditar. Las cosas que había tenido que tratar los últimos días eran en verdad extrañas, incluso…bizarras.

_**Hace una semana…**_

- Perdón... pero creo que no logro entender lo que me dice, jefe- hablaba Touya con el Prefecto Kurawue, un hombre como de 45 años contextura media, pelo negro y amplia barba-.

- Me imagino Touya, yo mismo no quise creerlo cuando años atrás, tuve que tratar un caso con esta misma unidad. – le hablaba Kurawue parado frente a la ventana de su oficina.- fue un caso que se mantuvo en estricta reserva, por lo especial de sus integrantes y espero que este sea igual.

- Seguro, además nadie me creería si lo contara, nunca e creído en cosas como la magia. Si esto no tuviera el sello de la INTERPOL pensaría que me esta jugando una broma- decía atónito el apuesto moreno parado frente al escritorio, mientras veía algunos informes enviados por el departamento de "Asuntos indefinidos de la INTERPOL". –

- No es sólo magia, es algo más, gente que puede mover cosas, tener fuerza descomunal, manejar elementos, alta percepción y quien sabe que otras cosas. – el jefe ni siquiera se movía ni cambiaba su tono de voz para decir estas cosas.

- Bueno tendré que ver para creer.- dijo atónito, pero, algo dentro de él empezó a preocuparle más; "tal ves yo" pensó- Lo que no entiendo, que tiene que ver mi hermana en esto.

- Bueno la solicitud fue expresa, en cuanto se incorpore a sus funciones, quieren que se traslade a Hong–Kong para integrar las investigaciones,- ahora el prefecto se sentaba en su escritorio para tomar una poce mas seria.- también quieren que tú te hagas cargo de la investigación en Japón y en los próximos días se incorporara un agente de la misma división, pero de la cede de Japón. El será el compañero de Sakura en esta misión -este ultimo comentario no le gusto, para nada de nada a Touya.- Tranquilo hombre no te enojes- el señor Kurawue conocía a Touya desde la academia al igual que a Sakura, es por eso que sabia inmediatamente cuando algo le molestaba- tengo entendido, que es un agente de intachable reputación, además que en China tendrán la cooperación de un amigo tuyo…

- No me diga que…

- Si, Li estará a cargo de ellos – esa noticia tranquilizaba enormemente a Touya- ahora te das cuenta de la magnitud de la operación.

- Si, entiendo.

Shaoran Li y Touya se conocían desde hace 2 años, en una misión, en la que Shaoran estaba encubierto, por lo cual su identidad tenía que permanecer en estricto secreto. En un principio, no se llevaban tan bien, es más se odiaban, pero al descubrir que hacían un gran equipo la amistad fue creciendo, al punto de solicitarse en más de una ocasión para trabajos en conjunto. (Autora: Bueno que quieren en mi mundo si pueden ser amigos, ya!!)

- Bueno y Li, ya esta enterado del asunto. Me refiero a los talentos "especiales", del asunto.

- Si, no sabes cuanto, -Kurawue dijo esto muy bajo sólo para el -el ya trabaja en esto desde hace un tiempo, el fue uno de los primeros en recomendarte.

- Pero y Sakura, el no la conoce.

- Bueno, en persona no, pero su reputación es muy conocida, es una de las mejores detectives de Tokio, tiene una reputación intachable, inteligente, tiene un instinto de primera, siempre se adelanta a los hechos, es como si adivinara lo que va a pasar, además de poseer unos nervios de acero. Enfréntalo Touya – echándose hacia atrás de su silla y sonriendo- si ella es capas de enfrentarte a ti y de ir a la par tuya, pues es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Esto último, aunque le molestaba un poco a Touya, también le daba mucho orgullo, ya que era cierto. Sakura, era una de las detectives mas destacadas a su mando, y aunque no le gustaba mandarla a misiones difíciles, sabía que era muy capas de hacerlas. Y también que dentro de la Institución no podía tratarla como su hermanita, aunque claro, ya había aclarado a **todos**, como tenían que tratarla y que no olvidaran que era la _HERMANITA_ del jefe de su división. Aunque, cuando estaban en su casa, el gozaba con hacerla enojar tratándola de monstruo y cuidándola al extremo de las miradas masculinas.

- Señor Kurawue, ahí algo que aún no me queda claro.

- Dime Touya.

- Que tiene esto que ver con los casos de asesinatos que tengo a cargo.

- Aún no lo tengo claro, pero como ya sabemos los Sakurazuka están metidos hasta el cuello en estos asesinatos. Y por lo poco que me aclaro, el encargado Hiragizawa de la INTERPOL, tiene que ver con una joya muy poderosa.

- ¡Claro!, se nos había pasado ese detalle, - Touya empezó a revisar mentalmente cada detalle referente a los asesinatos. – como no lo vimos antes, muchos de los muertos eran ladrones, pero sus principales botines eran referente a joyas, al enterarnos que los hombres negros del clan Sakurazuka eran vistos por el lugar, imaginamos que era un ajuste de cuentas, pero cuando empezaron a aparecer traficantes de antigüedades, eso nos cambio la línea de la investigación, puede ser que esta joya sea una antigüedad por eso mató a estos hombres!! Pero que es lo que busca de esta joya el maldito del **Sakurazukamori.**

- Pues que más si no poder, y mucho. Si esto tiene que ver con las habilidades especiales que ya te mencione, no quiero ni pensar que es lo que hará al tener dicha gema.

- Bueno…y que es lo que realmente hace esta gema.

- Aun no le se, pero en una semana llega el encargado de la investigación de Europa Hiragizawa y nos aclarara todo. Mientras tanto, quiero que digieras todo esta información y que tomes todo los datos del caso de los asesinatos para que los orientes con esta nueva información. De acuerdo Touya.

- Si señor, lo haré.

- Y recuerda, quiero el más estricto silencio en esto. Sólo puedes tener en esta investigación a las personas que están en la lista que te pase, sólo a esas, se que no tendrás problema con eso, ya que son los más destacados de tu grupo.

- Pero, por qué sólo a estas personas, son muy pocas para este tipo de misión.

- Son órdenes estrictas de arriba, tengo entendido que fue el mismo Hiragizawa quien dió los nombres.

- Eso es tan extraño, claro no más que todo este asunto, pero así será. Me retiro.

Touya se marcho, pero con un dolor de cabeza que no se iría tan fácilmente, ya que toda la información recibida le taladraba la cabeza. Pero algo en su mente empezó a tener sentido, algo que el siempre había callado y ahora parecía entender- Será acaso que yo también.., podrá ser?...

_**De vuelta al presente…**_

Touya camina por el parque cercano a su casa, y se sentaba en una banca para fumarse un cigarrillo, cosa que no hacia en años. Lo prendió, aspiro y de inmediato empezó a toser, se quedo mirando el cigarrillo, y en voz alta se dijo - le prometí al monstruo… que nunca más volvería a fumar. – Así, lo apago de inmediato – además esto no me ayudara a entender todo este asunto…

- Me alegra saber, que es un hombre de palabra, Subprefecto Kinomoto.

Touya reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz, miro de donde provenía y ahí estaba… ella…

- me puede decir que hace aquí señorita Daidoji. O es acaso que me sigue las 24 hrs. del día. –dijo entre sus dientes.

- Estoy segura que a usted, le encantaría que una joven mujer como yo, le siguiera todo el día. – Tomoyo, camino hacia Touya, se giro para sentarse al lado de él y el viento elevo su largo y negro pelo logrando que este rozara la cara del moreno y permitiendo que sintiera el suave perfume a lavanda que este tenía, logrando tensar al hombre- pero lamento decirle, que aunque le parezca extraño… yo siempre logro adivinar en donde encontrarlo, creo que usted es muy predecible.

Tomoyo, ya esperaba el discurso de improperios, los cuales estaba acostumbrada de parte de Touya, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando este se paro sin decir nada y empezó a caminar.

- ¡¡Oiga!! Donde va, me va a dejar hablando sola, **subprefecto **– acentuando la ultima palabra.

Esto logró el efecto que esperaba en Touya, regresando en sus pasos y tomando con fuerza a Tomoyo de un brazo.

_**- ¡¡Hasta aquí**_!! Quiero que me diga inmediatamente, como logra averiguar asuntos privados, cosas que aún yo no me entero- dijo en forma exaspera, pero sin gritar, sus ojos estaban furiosos y a pesar de la rabia que le provocaba la forma de ser de la periodista, no podía dejar de pensar en – "que increíbles ojos tiene"- sacudiendo la cabeza – y como es eso que, siempre sabe donde encontrarme, como podía saber que me encontraba aquí AH!! Respóndame!!

Tomoyo se libero de su agarre, y muy serenamente se volvió a sentar y lo miro directamente a los ojos, provocando más el iracundo genio del moreno.

- No tengo ningún informante dentro del departamento, feliz.

Esto descolocó más a Touya

- Es sólo que poseo, una alta percepción y buenos instintos. – las palabras _alta percepción_ le quedaron dando vuelta en la cabeza de Touya recordando lo hablado con su jefe.- hago las preguntas correctas, veo la reacción de las personas y las respuestas se dan solas.- Tomoyo guardo silencio un segundo, poniéndose de pie, sin perder el contacto visual – si alguna ves he tenido algún informante, a sido usted mismo.

Ya era muy tarde y el parque se encontraba vació, ambos llevaban un rato mirándose desafiantes a los ojos, los dos eran muy obstinados como para dejarse dominar por el otro, fue cuando algo en la mirada de Tomoyo cambio.

- Tenemos que irnos.- dijo ella.

- ¿¿Cómo que irnos?? yo con usted no voy a ningún lado.

- O si lo hará- tomando a Touya de la mano y arrastrándolo.- son muchos para usted, sólo camine.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Que quiere decir con que muchos?, respóndame de una vez….

De las sombras de los árboles un grupo de 10 hombres perfectamente vestidos con ternos negros salieron rodeándolos.

- Touya Kinomoto, me imagino – hablo uno de los hombres.- Le tenemos un mensaje de nuestro señor.

Touya puso a Tomoyo detrás de el, Uno de los hombres se adelanto hacia ellos, entregándole una flor de cerezo negra.

- El símbolo de los Sakurazuka.- dijo Touya, apretándola entre su mano.- que es lo que ese perro maldito quiere de mi.

- Sólo darle a entender en lo que se esta metiendo.- respondía el mismo hombrek, mientras los otros 9 se perdían en las sombras.

Fue cuando uno de los hombres se le adelanto, lanzándole una patada directa al estómago, la cual pudo bloquear. El hombre salto hacia atrás, y se escondió en las sobras, saliendo otro por su izquierda dándole un puñetazo justo en la mejilla, y tirándolo al suelo.

- Kinomoto - gritó Tomoyo, hincándose a su lado.

- Escucha,- dijo Toya, pasándose la mano por la cara- quiero que corras, lo más rápido posible hacia la caseta del guardia del parque y pidas ayuda.

-No, estas loco, como se te ocurre que te voy dejar solo con estos hombres -insistió la amatista. –

-Pero, ¿como en momentos tan delicados como estos, puedes ser tan testaruda? -reclamó Touya- además parece que se fueron.

-No es así,- dijo Tomoyo levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor- están escondidos en las sombras, y van a atacar uno por uno.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?, - dijo Touya levantándose con ayuda de la joven.- ni que fueras adivina.

-No adivina no, pero recuerdas cuando dije que tenía una gran percepción de las cosas.- Touya asintió con la cabeza- pues cuida tu frente, viene otro.-dijo poniéndose nuevamente detrás del alto hombre.

Fue cuando logró divisar a otro hombre, con una espada de madera justo al frente de el, logrando esquivar por poco el golpe, volviendo a esconderse entre los árboles del lugar.

- ¿¿Pero como supiste??-dijo Touya asombrado.

- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar. – dijo seriamente la joven- sólo sigue mis instrucciones y podremos salir de esto.

Touya no supo por que, pero asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a obedecer las instrucciones de la hermosa joven; que a pesar de la situación no parecía tan asustada, lo que llamó fuertemente la atención de Touya.

- Bien, ¿donde ahora?- dijo Touya tomando una posición de combate.

- Por la derecha vienen 2.

- Por el frente, arriba – así seguían las instrucciones de Tomoyo-

- -Al cabo de un rato, Touya se empezó a desesperar- Maldición esto parece el juego de nunca acabar.- esto produjo tal rabia en el, que decidió hacer algo, que juro de niño nunca volver hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra, mas que dejarse llevar por esa sensación de poder dentro de el.

Fue cuando todo en su alrededor empezó a temblar, Tomoyo se asusto al ver que sólo sucedía alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Pero que pasa?, ¿Que es esto?- grito la amatista.

- Touya la miró de reojo y le dijo- sujétate de mi, por que soy yo, el que te dará una sorpresa ahora. – acto seguido, Tomoyo se aferró de la espalda de Touya, pudiendo sentir el suave aroma de su colonia, y por primera ves darse cuenta de lo mucho que ese hombre la trastornaba.

Del mismo lugar en donde se encontraban parados, varias grietas en el suelo empezaron a dirigirse hacia los árboles, provocando que los hombres negros salieran a la luz. Touya, con un movimiento de sus manos, dirigió las mismas grietas abriéndolas, en donde 3 de los hombres cayeron para luego juntarlas y dejarlos atrapado de la cintura para abajo.

- Bien 3 menos y quedan 7- dijo con satisfacción.

- ¿¿Pero como…?? -alcanzó a susurrar Tomoyo

- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar.- sonriendo y usando el mismo tono de vos, que uso ella cuando le dijo lo mismo.

Seguido a esto Touya, empezó a provocar que varias columnas de tierra salieran del suelo tirando lejos a 2 más, fue ahí que el resto de los hombres negros se volvieron a agrupar, y el que parecía ser el líder grito:

r- etirada, el mensaje ya fue entregado y activado.- escapando por los árboles como verdaderos ninjas.

Que quiso decir con activado- pensó Touya para él-

- Ya se fueron – Dijo Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- bien ahora, me puedes explicar que fue todo esto?- dijo girando hacia él y con cara seria.-

- No antes que me expliques tu – la enfrento Touya – como sabias donde se encontraban los hom…ahh!- Touya callo de rodillas por el agotamiento, el usar esa fuerza requirió de mucho esfuerzo, pero Tomoyo alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de caer.

- Estas agotado, necesitas descansar.

- Mi casa queda cerca, vamos.-dijo Touya sin reclamar, ya que realmente se sentía muy cansado, así que con la ayuda de Tomoyo se encaminaron a su departamento.

En el trayecto Tomoyo, no podía dejar de pasar una y otra ves las imágenes de Touya controlando la tierra,- ¿Como es posible que hiciera eso? es tan extraño, tanto como mi capacidad de percibir las cosas- un gemido del ambarino la saco de sus pensamientos. Paso su cabeza bajo su brazo para apoyarlo mejor, permitiéndole percibir mejor su aroma a colonia y sudor, aturdiéndola.

- mmm…como puede ser posible, que asta el sudor huela bien en el.

Ahora Tomoyo, pensaba en la conversación que tenia hace algunos días atrás con su editora y amiga de la revista en la que trabaja, específicamente el mismo día en que se enfrento con Touya en la entrada de la comisaría cuando regresaba de su convalecencia.

_**Flash… **_

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!, como puede ser tan arrogante, pedante y soberbio, como lo odio!!- gritaba dando un portazo en su oficina.

- Déjame adivinar- dijo la voz de Naoko, detrás de ella entrando por la puerta sin tocar, con una sonrisa picara y recostándose inmediatamente en el sofá que tenia en su oficina, el cual más de una vez usara Tomoyo como cama.

- QUE!!

- El motivo de tu enojo. Haberrr… tiene que ser por un hombre…-espero unos segundos por respuesta pero nada- apuesto que es alto muy alto, de voz profunda, ojos que queman como el fuego, pelo brillante y rebelde, hermosas facciones, cuerpo fornido y trasero firme, mmm…, todo un adonis griego…estoy bien o me equivoco.- dijo picaramente.

- Se te olvido terco, resentido, arrogante, pedante, y...y…resentido.

- Eso ya lo dijiste

- Pues lo es el doble

- Y lo otro también, por que no me lo desmentiste.

- - caminando de lado a lado, y moviendo las manos de forma exagerada Tomoyo empezó a hablar casi sin respirar.- Hhhhhhhhhhha!! Pero si yo no entiendo, nunca pero NUNCA nadie me a saco de mis casillas como lo hace este hombre, siempre e guardado la compostura, siempre serena, acaso dije algo cuando el senador me pillo espiándolo con su amante en el motel, y me escondí en el baño para sacarles fotos noooo, me calle y aguante todo lo que me dijo. Dije algo cuando, ese presidentucho de no se donde me manoseo el trasero en la gala que se le ofreció, nooo, por que sino podía crear un conflicto internacional, nunca me vio enojada ni altera, siempre mantuve la calma, por que siempre les pude tapar la boca con mis reportajes y no dándoles en el gusto de hacerles una rabieta, pero este monstruo de hombre tan solo con mirarme me hace hervir.

- Haber amiga, yo que sepa y lo se por que soy tu editora, siempre le sacas notas a ese papacito, y muy buenas, siempre obtienes las primicias, y nunca te has quedado con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos hacerle un escándalo enfrente… entonces de que te quejas, querida?- esto ultimo lo dijo con malicia.

- Por que siempre me tengo que estar mordiendo la lengua, para mantener la compostura y no darle en gusto.

- Haber mira siéntate, toma un poco de agua- tomándola de los hombros la sentó en su escritorio, y le paso un vaso con agua y se puso frente de ella decidida a enfrentarla- y me vas a escuchar muy bien, por que yo te voy a decir exactamentel, lo que te pasa con ese comisario.

- Subprefecto!!

- Que raro, no sabia que lo habían ascendido.-Tomoyo le hizo de mala manera, un gesto de "no importa"- pero bueno, a lo que iba. Quiero que me escuches y respires profundamente, por que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar.

-nada puede ser tal malo como ese idiota.

- Error, por que lo que pasa entre ustedes es…Tensión…Sexual.-esto logro que Tomoyo se espantara y se atorada con el agua que estaba tomando.

- Como que tensión sexual, estas loca. cof cof cof.

- Enfréntalo, desde hace cuanto que no tienes novio, mas de año y medio, y terminaste justo cuanto te mande hacer el reportaje del robo del banco, en el que conociste al famoso adonis. Fue la primera vez que te vi, enfrentar a una persona de tal manera, y también la primera ves que azotaste tu puerta, desde ese día creo que ya hemos remplazado como 10 veces el vidrio de ella.- señalando la puerta de su oficina. Ese hombre te vuelve loca, pero no de rabia sino de pasión, asúmelo de una ves.

- Naoko, nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres un fastidio- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Muchas veces, y por eso ahora soy la editora – dijo con orgullo.- pero no me puedes negar que es cierto.- abriendo la puerta- Así que será mejor que le pongas remedio pronto por que si no vas a reventar. Chaoo- dijo satírica mente cerrando la puerta y dejando a una iracunda Tomoyo, con una gran duda en su cabeza.

- Y si tiene razón!!… No que va ser,-parándose de golpe y saliendo de la oficina- es solo un idiota.

**Fin del flash**

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, Touya ya no aguanto más y se desmayo, por lo que el portero, tuvo que ayudarle a subirlo y entrar a su departamento. Cuando por fin lo acomodaron en el sofá de la sala, Tomoyo agradeció al portero y lo despidió. Fue cuando pudo ver a su alrededor y notar la decoración del departamento. Eran un loft muy amplio, con muebles de líneas simples, todo en tonos blancos y cremas, combinado con madera una mullida alfombra y un amplio ventanal con una gran vista del parque y la ciudad. En el living, había un estante con varios libros, y en una esquina una maqueta de una hermosa casa de 2 pisos y terraza. El loft tenía una cocina americana espaciosa y bien equipada, Tomoyo no se dio ni cuenta, cuando ya estaba recorriendo cada espacio del departamento, impresionada del buen gusto del Monstruoso hombre según ella.

- quien diría que sabía decorar, esto es hermoso.- se encontró con una separación que daba con una habitación de invitados y un baño. Subió las escaleras de madera y metal, encontrándose con la habitación principal que tenía una amplia cama, con un exquisito edredón de plumas en color crudo, y varios cojines, un pequeño pero suave sofá, que servía para ver hacia la ventana que daba a un balcón. Y separado por una pared de ladrillos de vidrio, se encontraba el baño principal, donde todo su atención callo en la bañera de estilo antiguo muy grande con patas, y aparte una ducha de 5 chorros.- ¡por Dios, este hombre debe ganar una fortuna!!- al regresar a la habitación, no pudo evitar imaginarse metida en esa cama, disfrutado de la vista, para luego tomar una baño con velas en esa hermosa bañera. Caro que en su fantasía no se encontraba sola, cuando cerro los ojos para ver las imágenes, se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino del mismísimo desmayado de la sala. De inmediato levanto la vista y noto que su cara se acaloraba- Naoko, te voy a matar por meterme ideas en la cabeza!!.

Inmediatamente bajo las escaleras, vio el estado de Touya, y al notar que seguía inconsciente fue a buscar hielo, y registro toda la cocina hasta dar con un botiquín, regreso a la sala y puso un poco de hielo envuelto en un paño en su cabeza para enfriarla un poco, acto seguido le curo algunos rasguños del brazo y noto que del hombro sangraba un poco, así que desabotono su camisa para ver la herida, lo cual la impacto, ya que tubo a toda su disposición la visión del perfecto pecho del moreno, plano firme y muy bien delineado (como decimos en Chile, "estomago de lavadero")sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, sintiéndose muy acalorada.

- Por lo visto será una larga noche, será mejor que te concentres y te serenes Tomoyo Daidoji – aspiro profundo, y se dispuso a calmarse un poco, para curar la herida- maldición Naoko.

**Al otro lado del Mundo…era de día**

Aeropuerto Chacalluta Arica, Chile.

Fujitaka ingresaba a la sala de desembarque, junto con algunas personas del equipo, cuando escucho la voz de su hija.

- Papá, papá, mira hasta que logre que se lo pusiera, mira…- le señalaba con una amplia sonrisa a Roku, quien bajaba del avión con su siempre flamante traje oriental y….¡¡una gorra de lana andina de colores muy llamativos…!! (de esas que terminan en punta con una borla y con orejeras a los lados con tiras, son típicas del norte de Chile, de Perú y Bolivia.) era una visión algo extraña viniendo de Roku.

- Pero como lograste que se la pusiera?- pregunto muy divertido y no era el único otros miembros del equipo también reían ante la visión del serio e inexpresivo Roku. (aun que en lo personal, ese hombre se ve bien aun que se vista de chapulín colorado).

- Bueno, en vista y considerando que me ganaba todas las partidas de cartas, le hice trampa en la última partida, Ana y Mario me ayudaron para que no se diera cuenta- esto último lo dijo muy bajito en el oído de su padre para que no la escucharan.

Pero Roku si se había dado cuenta. Durante la última semana, había logrado tener una bonita amistad con Sakura, cosa que no se explica el por que, ahora se trataban por el nombre y a el le gustaba hacerla reír (aun que no lo crean), y al segundo día de haber llegado al Cuzco Sakura le regalo ese gorro, pero el disfrutaba negándose a ponérselo y ella trataba por todos los medios de que lo usara, lo intento mientras comían, a escondidas por detrás, una ves entro a escondidas a la tienda de Roku para ponérselo mientras dormía, pero el la estaba esperando ya que sospechaba esa movida, fallo toda la semana, él alegaba que no le quedaban ese tipo de prendas, pero ella estaba decidida a que lo usara. Y durante el vuelo, Roku le prometió que si ella le ganaba en las cartas, lo usaría durante 2 días seguidos, luego de 10 juegos ganados, se dejo engañar, tan solo para darle en gusto y por ver esa gran sonrisa, que por alguna razón, necesita verla todos los días.

- "pero que estoy haciendo, debo concentrarme en mi trabajo y no en juegos como este, pero por alguna razón no le puedo negar nada" – eran los pensamientos de Roku.

- Roku, veo que mi hija es capaz de doblegar hasta a la persona mas seria.

- Tan solo cumplo con pagar la apuesta que perdí, soy un hombre de palabra.

- Papá, ya llegaron por nosotros.

- Hola, mucho gusto profesor Fujitaka, bienvenido a Chile.- dijo una mujer como de 26 años de edad en un rustico japonés.

- Mucho gusto.- le dijo Fujitaka, en español.

Dando un suspiro de alivio la mujer empezó a hablar en español.

- Mi nombre es Isabel Ordóñez, y soy la encargada de llevarlos a donde ustedes quieran, y para lo que necesiten. La profesora Bernarda Arriaza, encargada del Museo arqueológico, lo espera para mañana, y me pedido que los instale personalmente, - la mujer era menudita, de cabello largo y ojos castaños, piel bronceada, y una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias, permítame presentarles a mi hija Sakura.

- Ojaio gozaimas, Sakura.

- Ojaio gozaimas, Isabel.

Ambas se dieron la mano y un beso.

- y el es el señor Roku Teshima, asistente personal del inversionista de la expedición.

- hajimemashite, señor Roku.

- hajimemashite– al darse las manos ambos se miraron fijo a los ojos, y por un segundo, los ojos de Isabel, cambiaron como si viera mas allá de él. Esto no paso desapercibido por el, quien también sintió algo extraño en ella, - pensó "esta energía, es antigua y fuerte"- es un gusto conocerla señorita Isabel- hablo en perfecto castellano.

- Señora, y al contrario el gusto es todo mió, es un placer conocer gente tan imponente, estoy segura que encontrara cosas muy interesantes aquí.

- Eso espero, señora.

Luego de recoger las maletas y el equipo, todos se montaron en 3 camionetas, 1 con el equipo, otra con la mayoría del grupo y en la tercera, Isabel con Sakura, Roku y Fujitaka.

Las 2 mujeres congeniaron de inmediato, entre español, ingles y japonés, se entendieron muy bien, (pero a favor del fics se hablara en idioma único por que si no me enredo yo y la historia )

- Bueno, les tenemos listas las habitaciones para el grupo, en una muy linda residencia en la ciudad, pero me gustaría proponerles algo, profesor.

- Dígame usted.

- Que les parece si usted, su hija y el señor Roku, se quedan en mi casa.

- Bueno, no nos gustaría molestar.

-Al contrario, mire vivo en el mismo valle cerca del museo, mi casa es muy grande, y solo viven mi marido, mi hija y yo, bueno también están mi yaya, y el sequito de subordinados de mi hija.

- Yaya…subordinados?? –pregunto Sakura.

- Yaya, es mi nana de muchos años, de antes de casarme, ella fue su propio regalo de matrimonio.

- Como eso??

- Lo que pasa, es que ella llego muy joven a mi casa, y se podría decir que crecimos juntas solo tenemos 5 años de diferencia, y cuando me case ella se ofreció a ser mi nana por que no podíamos estar separadas, somos muy unidas. Y el sequito, bueno… eso quiero que lo descubran por ustedes mismo seguro se llevaran una sorpresa.

-Ahora le hablaba a Fujitaka- Mire la profesora Bernarda siempre va a mi casa a comer o a cualquier cosa, por lo que estaría en contacto directo con ella, y así yo podría estar en total disposición para Sakura y Roku, y así llevarlos a donde quieran. No le molesta que le diga por su nombre, aquí no somos tan formales como Japón?

- no se preocupe- dijo Roku mirándola fijamente por el vidrio del retrovisor.- Algo extraño noto en esa mujer y no quería perderla de vista ningún segundo. – tampoco tengo ningún problema en quedarme en su casa, seguro será muy grato.

- Por mi tampoco, - hablo sakura- además quiero conocer a tu hija y al sequito.

- Bueno no se diga mas, aceptamos su amable invitación señora Ordóñez.

- Que bien, pero solo soy Isabel.- y tomando una radio, se comunico con la otra camioneta para avisar el destino.

Por el camino Isabel les mostraba y comentaba distintas anécdotas de la ciudad, era una ciudad pequeña, pero tranquila, estaba en una zona árida al lado de la costa, Isabel les dio la descripción perfecta "Arica es un oasis en el desierto". Tomaron la ruta para el valle de Azapa, hasta que llegaron a una parcela con muros altos, y una gran puerta de madera, al pasarla llegaron a una hermosa casa de 2 pisos estilo rustica, con techo de tejas rojas, muros blancos y terminaciones en madera, la casa tenia una piscina y el jardín del frente tenia varios árboles frutales que llenaban el ambiente de un exquisito aroma, cuando entraron a la casa los recibió la famosa yaya, era una mujer corpulenta, morena y siempre sonreía, pero cuando vio a Roku se sorprendió y se persino, exclamando ¡¡UN ANGEL DE LOS CIELOS!!

- Yaya, no hagas el ridículo, el es el Señor Roku, Sakura y su padre el profesor Kinomoto.

- Mucho gusto y disculpe señor. Pero me sorprendió.

- No se preocupe, suelo provocar esa reacción en las personas.

- Y Paz donde esta Yaya?

-Donde mas crees, con el sequito donde mas.

- Para variar. Bueno que les parece si los instalamos en sus habitaciones. Les hemos preparado un asado para el almuerzo. Y seguro deben querer refrescarse.

- Yaya, acompaña a los hombres, yo llevo a Sakura.

En la habitación de Sakura, Isabel le ayudaba a instalarse.

- tu casa es preciosa, y muy grande, Isabel.

- Gracias, en realidad son 2 parcelas juntas, la mía y la de mi marido.

- Como eran vecinos?

- Si y no. Yo vivía en la ciudad, pero cuando mi abuelo murió me dejo esta parcela, ya que yo siempre quise vivir en el valle. Cuado vine a revisarla, estaba muy deteriorada, los olivos estaban llenos de barridos y no habían sido podados y cosechados y las divisiones estaban todas abajo. Fue ahí que conocí a mi marido.

- Como? Dijo Sakura muy interesada. Pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Era Yaya.

- Mi niña, llego el resto del equipo, y la parrilla ya esta lista.

- Gracias yaya, vamos al tiro.- se dirigió a Sakura – luego te cuento la historia es muy divertida.- y salio de la habitación.

Mas tarde en el jardín, todos compartían una gran mesa llena de distintas ensaladas, panes y bebidas.

- Bueno, quiero hacer un brindis para darles la bienvenida a mi país y en especial a mi casa.

- Nuestra casa- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella.

- Mi amor, llegaste. – Isabel se giro para darle un ligero beso de bienvenida en los labios- le presento a mi marido, Oscar.

- Mucho gusto a todos.- dijo abrazando a su mujer por detrás.

Oscar, era un hombre alto, de piel trigueña, ojos color miel, y pelo castaño, de cuerpo musculoso, y cara amable, muy apuesto. Tenía puesto unos jeans ajustados una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros abierta.

Una vez hecha la presentaciones, Oscar empezó a buscar con la mirada algo que le faltaba.

- se le perdió algo, -dijo Sakura.

- Bueno es que no veo a mi…a hay viene.- poniendo una cara de felicidad.

- Sakura mira- dijo Isabel apuntado a un costado de la casa- esa es Paz y su sequito.

Se aproximaba un grupo de animales de distintas razas, como 3 perros, varios gatos, unas gallinas y una hermosa niña, como de 4 años, de piel clara, ojos cafés cristalinos, y pelo castaño ondulado en 2 moños, pero…llena de barro, montada en…una cabra!! En sus hombros tenia gorriones que no se asustaban de los otros animales. Todos quedaron en silencio, al ver como la niña se bajaba de la cabra, se agachaba y parecía darles instrucciones a los animales, una ves que se paro los gatos corrieron a esconderse los pájaros volaron al árbol cercano, las gallinas caminaron solas al corral junto con la cabra, y seguida de sus 3 perros se acerco corriendo a sus padres.

- papi llegaste!!- grito rompiendo el silencio.

- Mi amor que estabas haciendo.

- Estaba con los chicos haciendo nidos para las palomas. Pero para variar el gordo, se callo al rió y tuvimos que perder todo el tiempo en sacarlo- dijo esto girándose hacia unos de los perros, un labrador de pelo largo y color rojo, muy gordo que al sentirse regañado se hecho tapándose la cara con la patas, provocando las risas de todos.

- Mi amor mira,-dijo Isabel tomándola en brazos- estas son las personas de las que te hable, así que quiero que te laves para almorzar y te vengas a presentar.

- Si mama, voy- la pequeña, salio corriendo acompañada de sus perros perdiéndose en la casa.

- Que fue eso? – preguntando una atónita Sakura, acompañada de la cara de pregunta de todos los comensales.

- Eso fue el sequito, o parte de el, mi hija tiene una relación muy estrecha con los animales y siempre esta rodeada de ellos. Desde que empezó a caminar sola, se acerco a los animales y nunca se a separado de ellos.

- Es sorprendente, - dijo Roku mirándola directo a los ojos- muy extraño. No lo cree

- Bueno a decir verdad, no lo creo. Todas las personas son distintas y algunas tienen **dones especiales**, y yo creo que lo de mi hija es un don muy bello. Estoy segura que hasta usted tiene dones especiales. – dijo esto entre cerrando los ojos y como queriendo decir otra cosa.

- Que quiere decir – "ella sabe algo estoy seguro", pensó para el

- Bueno…algunos dibujan mejor que otros, otros tienen más fuerza que otros, saltan mejor uff y tantas cosas más, no cree.

- Si tiene razón, pero hablar con animales.

- Bueno- y levantándose de su silla dijo en voz baja pero asegurándose que Roku la escuchara – algunos sentimos energías, y manejamos el agua, el fuego etc, etc, etc. - Y se encamino a la casa - Oscar voy a ayudar a Paz, por favor atiéndelos bien.

Roku quedo helado, más de lo que su expresión se lo permitía.

- Podrá ser ella – pensó – tal parece que estoy llegando al fondo de todo.

La tarde continuo tranquila, algunos se metieron a la piscina, luego llego la profesora Bernarda quien de inmediato empezó a hablar con Fujitaka sobre los descubrimientos que habían realizado. E Isabel y Oscar le contaban a Sakura y Roku como se habían conocido

- Bueno yo ya te había contado como llegue a la parcela, cuando estaba revisando los limites del cercado, me di cuenta que estaban construyendo un cercado nuevo a 2 metros dentro de mi propiedad. Así, que indignada tome mi caballo y me fui directo donde estaba el hombre construyendo, y me encontré con el señor aquí a mi lado.

- Si ella creyó que era un simple empleado, así que me trato muy mal.

- Oye!! no es cierto, te trate con educación, fue tu mala actitud lo que me enojo.- poniendo una falsa cara de enojo y provocando la risa de Sakura. – fíjate que en ves de responder a mis preguntas me empezó a piropear y elogiar mi figura, entonces hice lo mas sano que pude hacer…

- Que cosa?

- Pues lo amenace con hablar con su jefe, para que lo despidieran y que era un bruto y le tire el caballo en sima. Y me fui.

- Jajaja no lo puedo creer – Sakura disfrutaba mucho el relato

- Bueno cuando trate de contactar al dueño de esa parcela nunca pude, ya que era un prominente agricultor, siempre estaba ocupado, de viaje, o en reunión, era como si se escondiera de mí, además tuve un par de contactos más con el apuesto pero desagradable hombre. Para ese entonces, yo estaba recién empezando con mi agencia de turismo, y quería especializarme en ejecutivos con gustos exclusivos, y una mujer me contacto diciendo que su jefe recibiría a unos clientes y quería un tour por la ciudad, y hacer deporte aventura, pagaban muy bien y era un jugosos contrato con buenos contactos a futuro, y que sorpresa mas grande, que tenia que recogerlos en la misma parcela de mi molesto y escurridizo vecino, estaba lista para enfrentar a mi cliente y para cuando terminara el día le pediría que habláramos por lo de los límites del terreno, pero todo mi plan se fue al suelo.

- Por que??

- Por que...-y ahora era Oscar quien hablaba- era yo el dueño de la parcela, el "apuesto hombre" y como me gusto desde la primera vez que la vi, idee un plan para conocerla como era debido, cuando llego me vio a mi, y quedo sin palabras, los "famosos" ejecutivos eran mis familiares padres, hermanos, primos, que quería que la conocieran, y la convencieron para que me diera una oportunidad, yo le dije que nunca levantaría la división de la parcela porque pronto serian una sola y miren el resto es historia.

- OYEEE!! Arruinaste toda mi historia!!- gritaba Isabel indignada.

- Estabas con muchos rodeos, y los ibas a aburrir solo les di el resumen, cariño mió- robándole un beso y provocando un puchero en su amada.

- No es justo, tú sabes que me encanta contar nuestra historia, además te saltaste muchos detalles. – cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, cosa que provoco una gran sonrisa en Sakura.

- No importa Isabel, me lo puedes contar mas tarde con lujo de detalles, mientras me muestras los cultivos de olivos y frutas, te parece?

- Claro vamos, amor quédate y conversa con RoKu.

Mientras Sakura recorría las plantaciones, la joven trigueña le terminaba de contar su historia, una vez terminada fue el turno de la ojiverde de hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno Sakura, y que hay de ti. Se por tu padre que no eres arqueóloga.

- No, no lo soy. Soy detective en Tokio.

- Como?? Pero si eres tan delgada y delicada, no tienes el tipo de patea traseros!!como es que decidiste ingresar?

- Veras, mi hermano siempre practico artes marciales, y tenia un compañero de la secundaria que había ingresado a la academia y lo llevaba a practicar al gimnasio de ahí. Y cuando cumplí los 15 años, empezó a llevarme con él, como terapia…

- Terapia??

- Ehh...si, algo difícil de explicar. El asunto es que seguí practicando, mi hermano abandono la universidad, para unirse a la academia, y yo seguí yendo a practicar, conocí a la gente, el ambiente, su misión y todo referente a la academia de detectives y me encanto, así que cuando termine la secundaria también postule e ingrese, y heme aquí. Si no hubiera ingresado a la academia, arqueología seria mi segunda opción ya que me encanta.

- Por eso acompañas a tu papá, cuando puedes.

- Así es, tenia vacaciones acumuladas, por eso pude estar un mes entero con el, pero al finalizar esta semana tengo que regresar, seguramente ya tengo una nueva asignación, conociendo a mi hermano debe ser algo FOME y simple.

- Como acaso tu hermano es tu jefe?

- No solo eso, es el nuevo Subprefecto del departamento, es la persona mas joven en conseguir esa posición en la historia de Tokio.- dijo la joven con orgullo.

- Wow, tu papá, debe estar orgulloso de ustedes.

- Bueno papá, es feliz si nosotros lo somos, pero estoy segura que hubiera preferido que Touya terminara su carrera de Arquitectura y que yo estudiara Arqueología. Pero el siempre a respetado nuestras decisiones.- Sakura suspira profundamente.

- Por que me da la impresión, de que detrás de tu decisión de convertirte en detective ahí algo mas.

- Bueno si, pero como te dije es algo largo y doloroso de contar.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que contarme, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte.- dijo Isabel moviendo sus manos y cabeza.

- No, no lo haces no te preocupes.

- Oye cambiando de tema, que hay entre Roku y tu AHH…- poniendo una picara cara y entrecerrando los ojos.

- QUEEE!! Nooo nada… ee solo somos amigo… nada mas.- poniéndose muy nerviosa.

- Como? Si el te da unas miradas, que se nota que le gustas mucho, es mas pensé que eran pololos.

- Pololos??

- Así le decimos cuando uno tiene novio, pololo o polola. Que esta pololeando.

- Que palabra mas divertida, pero no, no estamos pololeando. A él lo conozco apenas hace una semana, cuando se nos unió en Perú.

- Pero se ven tan unidos!!

- Es que tuvimos feeling, de inmediato. Lo cual es muy raro, no suelo intimar con las personas tan rápidamente, me cuesta mucho. Especialmente si es hombre, pero el me da una gran sensación de paz, y tranquilidad que siento que puedo confiar plenamente en él.

- La verdad, es un hombre muy peculiar, esa imagen de ángel que tiene, no se si intimida o cautiva.

- Si es verdad, pero a mi lo que me dio fue paz.

- Nada más, nunca te ha hablado de otras cosas…

- No nunca…lo que si…-dudando en hablar- abecés me hace preguntas extrañas?

- Como que?

- Como si sueño con ser otra persona del pasado, si alguna ves e sentido la necesidad de volar o que si siento que me falta alguien importante. Cosas así raras.

- Y lo as hecho? Me refiero, si sientes que te falta alguien o si sientes que eres otra persona?

- La verdad, si. – por alguna razón Sakura sintió la necesidad de contar- siempre e tenido un sueño recurrente, en donde estoy…ósea si soy yo pero tengo otra cara y otro cuerpo…bueno estoy con un hombre que danza con el fuego…y yo lo acompaño en su danza pero…yo lo acompaño moviendo el viento con una mano y el agua con la otra, en un instante un niño se cruza y se quema, y yo pongo mi mano sobre su herida y esta se cura al instante, luego algo que no recuero bien pasa, y por alguna razón todo es un caos y lo único que logro ver, son un par de ojos tan profundos e intensos que me pavo rizan y me congelan, y es hay cuan despierto. En un principio despertaba muerta de miedo pero ya aprendí a contenerlo un poco.- Sakura tomo un respiro para agregar- lo mas extraño, es que desde que empecé este viaje, el sueño es mas seguido y mas detallado. – "pero esos ojos ya lo e visto en persona y no quiero recordarlos…" pensó para ella.

- ¿Y nunca as tratado de darle explicación a este sueño?

- Solo se lo e contado a mi papá y a mi hermano. Mi papá dice que tal vez en alguna vida anterior trabaje en un circo y por eso lo de la danza con fuego, y mi hermano cree que seguramente vi alguna película de terror y me sugestione.

- Nunca se lo as contado a Roku. Seguro que se interesara mucho.

- Por que crees que se interesaría en eso?

- Por que por lo visto, le interesa todo lo que te pase. Oye y Roku nunca te a alabado tus hermosos ojos verdes? Son preciosos.

- A Decir verdad, si. Dice que le llamaron mucho la atención, que parecen una verdadera gema- esto ultimo provoco un lindo sonrojo en Sakura.

- Pues no sabes cuanta razón tiene.- diciendo esto con una segunda intención

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir sus ojos, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en 2, y el cuerpo le dolía mucho. Trato de ponerse de pie, y noto los vendajes en su cuerpo.

- pero que…- Touya empezó a recordar lo de la noche anterior- maldito Sakurazuka, si crees que me voy a intimidar…estas muy equivocado.

Busco unas aspirinas en el cajón de la cocina, tomo un poco de agua y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Fue cuando sintió un extraño ruido en el segundo piso, enseguida saco su arma de la chaqueta que estaba en el sillón, y subió sigilosamente, revisando cada rincón, luego escucho que cerraban la llave de la ducha.

- valla que ladrón tan limpio.

Y lentamente abrió la puerta y cuando vio una silueta que salía de la ducha Touya pego un salto y grito.

-ALTO HAY!!- dijo apuntando y provocando un grito de pánico en la joven que salía de la ducha y de forma instintiva levanto los brazos dejando que la toalla cayera al piso.-

Tomoyo al ver de quien se trataba recobro el aliento, de inmediatamente tomo la toalla y se cubrió.

- Como se le ocurre entrar así y apuntarme con un arma!! Esta loco acaso!!- dijo muy acalorada- se imagina si el arma se hubiera disparado!!

Touya aun estaba perplejo de la visión del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, y no escucho los reclamos que le hacia, pero cuando sintió que un jabón le pegaba en la cabeza, este lo trajo de inmediato a la realidad.

- pero que…!!

- SALGA DE AQUÍ LE DIGO!! Que acaso quedo tonto después de la paliza de anoche!! Que salga le digo!!

Y dándole un empujón saco a Touya del baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Este se sobo el golpe del jabón y con una torpe sonrisa, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-será mejor que prepare café, esta será un largo día.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Bueno, y que tienes que decirme. Alguna novedad en las excavaciones.

- Lo mismo, en varias partes se menciona la existencia de la gema, de la adoración de esta, en Cuzco, encontramos referencia de una ceremonia de purificación de energía, y unos escritos referente a una sacerdotisa. – Hablaba Roku a su Notebook en conferencia con Seishiro, mientras estaba sentado en la terraza de la casa.- hoy fuimos a la parte de las cavernas donde vivían la mayoría de la cultura chinchorro, pero no encontramos nada fuera de normal, mañana el profesor pasara el día revisando el material que se encuentra en el museo, y Sakura y el equipo iran a unas cuevas que no han sido revisadas en el interior del morro de la ciudad.

- Sakura?? Quien es ella que la llamas por su nombre…Roku

- -"rayos" pensó- nadie, solo la hija del profesor que lo acompaña hasta esta semana. – esto lo dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Y como es que yo no estaba enterado de esto Roku. Fui muy claro al decirte que quería saber todo lo referente al grupo del profesor.

En ese instante, Sakura salía a la terraza con 2 tazas de café, para acompañar a Roku.

- Roku, toma te traje un café.

- Gracias.

Al pasar por detrás de Roku vio la imagen del hombre en el PC de Roku, y se detuvo a mirarlo, sin mencionar palabra. Seishomaru, también pudo verla por la cámara del computador.

Roku, noto que algo en la mirada de su jefe cambiaba, y al mirar hacia tras vio la cara de Sakura tan blanca como un papel.

-Sakura, podrías dejarme terminar mi conferencia, no tardo mucho.

- Si claro, permiso – dijo mecánicamente sin pasar desapercibido por el albino.

- Roku, Roku… no me digas que _ella_ es la hija del profesor…por que no la había conocido.- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Bueno señor, tengo entendido que se reunió al viaje en México, por eso no estábamos enterados de ella. Pero para finales de la semana ya se tiene que ir.- Roku noto el repentino interés del hombre, así que hablo como si esto fuera algo sin importancia.

- Interesante, muy interesante…me parece muy raro que no me hayas mencionado a la bella gatita, Roku. Tiene unos ojos muy hermosos.- en ese instante una mujer con casi nada de ropa se le sentaba en las piernas del misterioso hombre, tratando de darle un beso en los labios, pero Seishiro, la tomo por el cabello fuertemente impidiéndoselo, y sacando un quejido de la mujer- sabes seria muy bueno que yo conversara personalmente con la gatita a su regreso, así podría saber mejores detalles de la excavación.

- No lo creo muy prudente de su parte, señor- dijo apretando los dientes- ya usted sabe que no es bueno mezclar trabajo con placer, podría bajar su guardia, y perder el objeto de todo esto-"antes muerto que dejarte acercar a ella" pensaba Roku.

- Tal ves tengas razón, pero solo por ahora, mas adelante estoy seguro que el encuentro con la señorita Sakura será inevitable y muy satisfactorio. – dijo esto lamiendo el cuello de la mujer, que aun tenia agarrada por el pelo- ahora te dejo tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, y dale mis saludos a la bella gatita. –terminando la comunicación.

Roku, sentía que su estomago se revolvía, de solo recordar la cara morbosa de Seishiro Sakurazuka. Pero luego recordó otra cara, la pálida cara que Sakura tenia, pero por que se puso así con solo ver a ese hombre.

- Valla tal parece, que tu jefe es un ogro…

-Que..?- dijo el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno por tu cara, más pálida de lo normal, se puede decir que no te dieron muy buenas noticias o… no te gusto darte cuenta de algo. – dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

-Isabel, por que siempre que hablo con usted, tengo la impresión que quiere decirme algo más. O tal vez me lo esta diciendo. – respondió sin perder el contacto visual.

-Bingo…pareces que ya empiezas a darte cuenta. Pero a ti mismo, aun te falta despertar. Escucha me bien, Roku,- los ojos de la mujer volvieron a cambiar como cuando los recibió en el aeropuerto.- No soy quien tu crees, pero te acercas, al igual que se acerca el tiempo de la reunión final.

-Como??

-yo pensé que después de visitar el Cuzco y de verme sabrías quien soy, pero ya el tiempo es muy poco, y después de lo de hoy, quien sabe… es muy posible que _**él**_ ya este empezado a recobrar sus recuerdos, y quiera volver a desearla.

-a la _**Vitae**__**Tellûris?**_

- y a _**Vitae, **_sobre todo a ella, y es tu misión protegerla.

-no creo entender lo que me dices.

-o si bien que lo sabes, yo se que ya recuerdas cosas, pero sobre todo es la información de la INTERPOL, lo que manejas… no es verdad YUE.

El albino no pudo contener su asombro, y de un golpe se levanto y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa encaro de una ves a la mujer.

- ya basta de rodeos! Como manejas esa información! Como sabes todo esto!!

- Tranquilo hombre, que yo no soy el enemigo… ven acompáñame, no es seguro que hablemos aquí, y así aprovecho de buscar a Paz, ya paso su hora de dormir.

Mientras al otro lado del PC Seishomaru se quedo viendo la pantalla apagada de su equipo, como si la cara de Sakura aun estuviera hay.

- Hay gatita…gatita…gatita de ojos verdes…- tomando a la mujer que tenia en sus piernas la puso bruscamente de espaldas a él doblándola sobre el escritorio, acariciándola en forma obscena y bruta.- quien diría, las vueltas del destino… te me escapaste una vez hace muchos siglos, una segunda cuando te volví a encontrar, esa tarde en el pueblucho ese, pero una tercerazo…no no. La tercera es la vencida y quien diría que te encontraría tan cerca, jajajajaa – sacando a tirones la ropa interior de la mujer, la toma bruscamente como si pusiera toda su rabia mezclada con la satisfacción del rencuentro con su obsesión. Y recordando la última ves que la vio, hace 11 años a tras el día que empezó a recordar su vida anterior y la leyenda…al recordar su amor no correspondido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Parcela:** o bien conocido como hacienda, a las propiedades de campo o valles con cultivos.

**Valle de Azapa:** valle muy conocido en Chile, queda en la 15° región, y se caracteriza por sus cultivos de frutas, tomates y por sobre todo sus olivos y aceitunas de exportación.

**Barrido**: son todas la aceitunas que van cayendo al suelo, alrededor del olivo, este se recoge, se lava, y se ocupa junto con las aceituna de menor calidad para prensarlas y utilizarlas en la fabricación de aceite de oliva.

Disculpen la tardanza pero fue y es temporada de resfrió en mi casa, y ya parezco enfermera de verdad. El cap 4 lo tengo casi listo, pero mi editor en jefe esta con pruebas y no me lo a podido revisar, y últimamente e tenido problemas de bloqueos mentales (muchas ideas pero al escribir quedo en blanco) y me a costado darle termino al cap, y empezar el 5, así q acepto cualquier idea que me pueda orientar.

Gracias a todos los q han puesta esta humilde historia en sus favoritos y espero q les siga gustando

**Besos y abrazos para todos **


End file.
